Blood in the arena
by Catsrcute 567
Summary: Vladimir tod, in the blood games. This. Will. Be. Soooo. Cool! :D summary inside cause i will mess it up! Review ! I decided to post this here as well as in the crossovers. Deal with it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is something i thought about while thinking of da hunger games, and i was like, this could be awesome.  
Please tell me what u think, and i will be happy. :D imagine that vampires were at a level below humans, and to keep them under control, sent vampires into a area with no way out and have to kill each other. The Blood games. This has been going on for a long time and it in the future. I have Vlad as a full Vampire, but pm me if u think that should be changed. I don't own ether books, so no suing.  
Ok, on with it!

Chapter one

Vlad couldn't breathe. Nope, Emily adicas, the game maker, didn't just announce his name. Nope. It can't be. This is just a horrible, stupid nightmare, that his Vampire mind had created. Henry, the blond Vampire beside him, the one gripping his arm with brutal force now took a sharp breath. Out of all the vamps in this compound, the humans had to choose me, Vladimir Tod. This is no a dream. This is probably the time i should go on the stage right? If i didn't, the guards would shock me with there weird human invention to immobilize vampires. No one knows what its called, but iv'e seen it work, and i don't want it to be used on me. I turn to Henry, who has stopped breathing, and give him a quick nod. He nods back and releases my arm and looks down sadly. Of course, no one volunteers for me. Im alone except for the girl who will be announced in a second. I feel numb, and im shaking as i move forward to the stage. My fellow vamps move aside so i have a path, and i take a close look at them as this will probably be the last time i see them. This is because they called my name. A woman, around twenty, (a vamp) looks at me sadly. She was the one vamp besides Henry who is kind to me in the compound. Every one of us look horrible and under fed. We get to have two extremely small meals a day in the cafe, then we return to our rooms. Im thinking about all the small, but good times with Henry as i walk to the stage. One step at a time, and i finally make it too the stage. Standing there are three guards, (human) and they are protecting the short chubby human woman at the mic. She is in control of almost everything for this event. I climb the three steps and walk slowly towards her. Just being near her makes my fangs slip out. She smells amazing, as i only get donated blood. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She looks me up and down, and motions with her hand at me. The guards quickly move behind me and stay there. I can see there weapons. The ones that shock us. The pudgy woman shakes her short blond hair out of her eyes and announced, "now for the girls." And reached in the glass ball in front of her. She picks out the name and looks at it for a moment, and says, "Steph groves." A small vamp, around eight, steps on the stage. All vamps age, like humans, unlike some rumours humans used to have. We do have amazing powers, but if we use them we are killed. Steph's black hair falls gently on her small shoulders, and her green eyes look scared. She looks like a miniature version of me. Well, except the eyes. Mine are a dark brown, almost black. Emily cheered, "so there we have it. A boy and a girl, to participate in this years blood games!" No one spoke. All they did was did was stare sadly at us. Before my father, Tomas, died from the guards when i was six, he told me about race of vampires like us who were strong, and fed from humans when they pleased. They hid in the shadows and humans we below on the food chain. How could these vamps, below me, be the once powerful race Tomas talked about? They looked so tired, and weak, and just... Horrible. She started to walk off the stage, but turned back. "Oh, if any family members or friends choose to say goodbyes, meet us in the guard room. You are dismissed." And with that, stepped down off the stage and walked out with us trailing behind. With one last longing glance at the meeting room, we entered the guard room.  
After a minute, Henry and Nelly entered. Nelly had red eyes from crying, and henry had no emotions. Nelly hugged me, and i patted her on the back. "I-Im so s-sorry Vladimir! So sorry!" She cried. "Its ok, Nelly. Its fine. Relax, it will be ok." I say this even though it probably won't be ok. The Blood games have vamps from each compound, and boy and a girl, to go in a arena and fight to the death. We are allowed to use our powers, and few weapons. That means i probably won't make it. With my skinny frame, and with me only being thirteen, I'm done for. I have never used my powers. The worst part, the put it on television for both vamps and humans to see. Nelly pulls back and leaved the guard room sobbing. Its just me and Henry. "Hey, man. Are you ok?" I laughed. "Never better! Im just going to fight to the death with other vamps with only two weeks of training before. Im fine." He sighs. "Vlad, you have to promise to try. If you don't try, theres no point in saying good luck. Please man, i don't wanna see u die on the big screen." I look up. "I promise, Henry. I will try to survive." Just then, a guard charged in and said, "times up. Henry McMillan, to your assigned room." Maybe Henry wasn't thinking straight, i have no idea, but he exploded. With anger. He snarled and bared his long, white fangs at the guard. The guard took out his weapon (that it what i will call the shock thing from now on) and merely poked Henry, and his knees buckled and he collapsed. Before i could say anything, he yelled, "move. Now." And pointed out another door. He called someone to come and "clean up the mess" and i balled my fist in anger. How dare he call my best friend and mess. But, i couldn't do anything unless i wanted to join him on the floor. I headed out the door, and followed the guard down the blank white hallway. Came to a door with all different locks. He scanned his eye, and finger. He entered a passcode, an finally it creaked open. We passed thorough and sun light nearly blinded me. We also don't burn in the sun. Silly myth. I haven't seen sun in many years and i stared in wonder at how beautiful the outdoors looked, especially with the sun. I couldn't enjoy it for long, as the guards pushed me along. We came to a long car, and black limo. And standing outside the limo was non other then Emily Adicus, with a new set of clothing. She had a black outfit to match the car, which was weird. She smiled her wicked smile. And said, "come, dear. We were waiting. We have a store of blood for you, and the train is won't wait as long as us." Without looking at her, i entered the plush car, which had leather seats and a flat screen tv. I sat as far away as possible, and stared out the window until the car started moving. I then noticed Steph sitting in the corner, in a ball. Emily entered, this time only with one guard, and happily chuckled. "Dears, come over, there is no need to sit in the far corner. I have some of the finest blood for you, and eventually you will get a live person to feed on. Don't be shy!" Wow. She was kinda creepy. But, she did say live person to feed on, which i have never tried. I scooted down, and looked at her. She smiled again, and said, "now you dear, steph was it? And what about you?" She asked looking at me. "Vladimir Tod." Was all i said. "Oh, right! Ok, i will get the guard to fetch some food, and we will tell you why you are here." I already know. I notice steph had slide down slightly, and Emily began. "You both will participate in the annual blood games. Of coarse, you both have seen this before. You will be given the finest things, and meet your fellow vampires that will also compete. You will get two weeks to train, so train hard and long. Understand?" We nodded. For the first time, steph squeaked, "i want to go home." Her voice was strained and cracked, and though she needed water. "Excuse me?" Started Emily. "I give you the finest things and speak kindly, and i get a i wanna go home!" She was on the edge of crazy, i could tell. "No wining around me dear, i won't tolerate it. Understand?" She always spoke like we were dumb. Maybe she thought vampires were dumb. Steph nodded quickly and looked down. "Now that that is settled, let us have some food. You poor darlings must be starved." The guard came out with glasses and a metal jug, which he poured some red liquid into. I gladly took it and my fangs slid out. I tipped the glass and drank it down quickly. I glanced at steph, and she had done the same. I saw her fangs. I yawned, and i leaned against the window, and fell asleep. I had no dreams.

So how was it? Please review, and ask any questions. It will be huge when he is in da arena! I will add new characters. How do you think of Emily? She seems sorrta nice...


	2. Chapter 2

Heeyyyyyyy  
Was up?  
:P

Chapter 2

Vlad woke up to the sound of Emilys annoying voice. "Hello, you too, time to wake up! Were here to get on the train. Isn't it great? Were heading to the city!" I sat up slowly, as not to give her satisfaction in knowing i was excited to see the city. Vamps were sent away from the city as soon as people found out about us, as dad had said. I glanced over at Steph, who had also woke up from Emily. Why couldn't we have a less jolly gamemaker? God. Outside is a huge parking lot with almost every space taken, and a very long building almost all glass. There is very few trees or any green at all. The guards appear from the front and open the doors for us to exit, and so they can watch us scary vampires. I rolled my eyes, and stepped out of the black limo and helped steph out. Her hand was tiny and i couldn't help but notice her arm was bruised and cut. Was she abused? If so, it might be good to get away from it. Even though she had no chance in surviving the Blood games, like me. Every year, its the huge tough vamps who win. The cold autumn air doesn't both me or steph like all vamps. Emily had a long fur coat on which to me looks too warm, even for a human. We follow her to the station, with the guards watching over us, and finally made it too the spinning doors. When inside, i stared in amazement. The ceiling wasn't to grand, as it wasn't to tall, it was how long it was! It went on forever it seemed, all going some place different. "The longest station in the country." Emily bragged. "And now, to find our private train." She added while moving though the crowd. The guards made a path for us, and everyone stared. Most people stopped talking, and i tried to ignore them. With my vampire hearing, i could pick out, "are those this years contestants?" And "wow he is soo cute!" I blushed at that. We walk what seemed for hours before making it too our train. It was pure silver, with windows. It wasn't too long, as it was only us. We boarded, and i sat in the soft seats. They brought us blood, AB negative. I gulped it down. "Mrs.." Started steph. "Nonsense child, call me Emily. You too, Vladimir." She said with a short chuckle. "Umm, yes Emily. Can i use the restroom?" She asked. "Well, of coarse dear! Down that hall." She pointed with her finger and smiled. She left, leaving us alone. "Ah, Vladimir. Lets talk, shall we? You will not say this to little steph, ok?" She said, sweetly. She continued. "You will get more extensive training, as you have a better chance of getting out of the Blood games alive. We can't waste precious training time on a weaker girl like steph, right?" That pissed me off. They were going to train me better, because they thought i was stronger. That was horrible and unfair. I let my long fangs slip from my gums and bared them at Emily, and she sat up a bit scared. "Now now Vladimir, no need to get upset. We are friends here. Put those away please, and we shall continue. I won't send a guard on you now, but i can if i have too. Understand?" I understood perfectly. She was saying she could get her way, because she had power. Annoying. I let my fangs go back in and she nodded. "You shall not say this to steph, she needs to believe she has a chance, or she will die anyway." Henry said something like this too. You need to believe you will survive to make it happen. "Yes, i won't mention it to steph, but i personally think this is wrong." I say. "Oh, but Vladimir, you are here to fight, not think." She adds with a smile. Not a warm one nether, a cold dark, evil one. I internally shudder from her look. Steph returns and sits down, and it looks like she washed a little. I should too, so i stand and head to the restroom. I walkin and lock the door. I look at myself in the mirror, and stare and my skinny features. My long black hair fell almost too my eyes, and i was extremely pare, like all vamps. I stared at my eyes, and thought about how evil i could look. I washed my face and arms, and looked slightly cleaner. I walked back out and sat down, back into the amazing seat. We started moving, so i once again stared out the window. The trees whipped past. I stared like that for a while, maybe over an hour, and a building came in the far distance. "That my friends," Emily said excited, "is the city." Yeah, i thought. Its also the place we will most likely die. The one building turned in to five, ten, twenty, fifty... To many o count. We sped over huge high ways on bridges. Cars were filling every space it seemed. I looked over at steph, who looked about to faint from excitement. Emily blabbed about being happy to be in "her city" and how we will just love it. Ya, ok. The buildings were mostly glass, and were absolutely gigantic. It was to big to be a city. Imagine the most biggest and pretty city, and times that by two. We pulled in to the station and were surrounded by guards with weapons. We followed them in to a door, in the station and down some stairs, with Emily behind. We came to an elevator and Emily scanned her eyes, and gestured for us to enter. She pressed the ground floor button, and we went down. When the door opened, we walked out to a huge lobby where we walked through a body scanner, and the vamps had to have there fangs scanned. (Weird, but we each have different fangs like finger prints). We continued to a room where it looked like a luxury hotel room, and emily said, "this is your room, Vladimir. And if you have any problems, use the button over there on the desk. Ok, follow me steph." She closed the door leaving me alone. Finally! I sat in bed, and since i had nothing to do, i slept. This time, i dreamed.

I was in a small metal box with no openings. I searched for one, with desperation, but with no solution. I banged the walls and yelled as loud as i could. All of a sudden, i hear Henrys voice, coming from no where. "Finally Vlad is gone! I would never miss him. I hope he dies so i can watch it. He was always so annoying!" I felt hurt. Henry wouldn't say that, right? Next was Nellys. "Now i will have time to do the things i want! Im so happy that skinny kid is gone. Vlad, what a pathetic name for a kid. Maybe he will die, so i won't have to take care of him any more. I can have some free time!" That hurt just as much. Next, was a voice I hadn't heard in years. My father. "Well, it seems my son has gotten himself in a tough situation. He was never tough enough to handle anything on his own. I sometimes wish for a different son, one who has even a small chance of winning. He got me killed too, if he wasn't born i wouldn't have been punished for having a child. I hope he dies." That hurt more. The walls closed in tighter, and i heard the most annoying voice, Emily's. "so Vladimir, go on, find a way to make it out. If your tough enough to win the blood games, you can easily complete this!" She called out. The cold walls closed in tighter, and no matter how hard i tried, i couldn't hold them back. I even tried my so called vampire strength, ya, the powers i don't know how to use. To add to all this, i couldn't breath. I collapsed and felt the walls close in all the way, and felt my bones being crushed. I tried to scream, but i couldn't. Just before i couldn't take the pain anymore, i heard a voice...

I woke up with a start and push the sheets off. I was breathing hard, and i noticed the voice coming from a speaker in the wall. It was a computer female voice, and it said, "Vladimir Tod, please report to the training room. Your gamemaker will be there with guards to escort you. Be ready in five minutes." Oh no. I was going to meet the other contestants.

Cliff hanger!  
Review please!  
Cookies!  
Hamsters!  
:P


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks lizzywalz1999! U so cools.  
:D so, i need ideas for later chaps, so here we go! Yay!

Chapter 3

I was fast to move, as i have five minutes. I threw on his clothes from the day before, as i had no other. I fixed my hair (it was not girly, i want to look good) and someone pounded on the door. Seriously? She was early! Annoyed, i threw open the door, fully expecting Emily. i did not expect a fully dressed, and tired looking steph to be standing at the door. i gave her a confused look, and quietly asked, "what would you like steph?" I was carful not to get close to her, as in a few weeks i would be trying to kill her. She looked at my with her big green eyes, her black hair falling in her face, and said, "Emily said to come get you, she was busy. She told me where to go." I gave her a light smile. "Well, lead the way please." She nodded and turned left down the hallway. I followed her, and we walked for a minute before we came to the elevator. We walked in, and she pressed number eight, and we speed up. The doors open and we come out to a huge room with white walls. The people were almost all vamps, i could tell. It was like a sixth sense. We entered, and no one stopped to look at us, as they were in conversations. I counted twenty eighteen, plus us twenty. We are the contestants. The secret tradition for vamps is to show each other our fangs, (even though we can tell were vamps). I slip them out, and look to steph who is staring at my fangs confused. "We need our fangs so they know were vampires. I know its weird, but just do it." She nods and does the same. The guards are around the room to stop any fights (that happens a lot with vampires) and we just stood there, not getting involved. A beautiful fanged girl walks up to me, and smiles. "Hello, im amy. Im one of the contestants," she says holding out her hand. I smile back, flashing my fangs as well, and took her hand. She had gold hair, and bright blue eyes. She looked in shape and curvy at the same time, and wore a tank top to show off her flawless chest (not lez, trust me) and a pair of jeans. How did she get such great clothes? I will have to ask for some. "Vladimir Tod, but you can call me Vlad." I let go of her hand and gestured beside me to steph. Amy sighed, looking upset and said, "there picking kids that young now? God." I know what she means. "Ya, i know. Shes only..." I look to her who held up eight fingers. "... Eight," i said. She smiled, this time to be nice, not to show off her fangs. "See you around," was all she said before tuning around and walked away. She walked into a group of guys, who looked tough and bulky. Most had scars and buzz cuts, and one tried to put his arm around amy, but she pushed him away. He had a long scar across his face, but the worst part was the fact he stared at me evily and flashed his fangs. I gulped. Great, i already made an enemy. Oh crap. Steph found a corner at the end of the room, and sat down, looking down. I didn't bother her, its her choice. I standing awkwardly and put me hands in my pocket. I looked up because i heard a shuffling with my vampire hearing, and found that same guy standing angrily in front of me and i stepped back. "Think you can flirt with my girl? I will knock it outta you kid!" He yelled, attracting attention. He, with vamp speed, (great he has powers? God.) tried to attack me, but i stepped back just as quickly. Looking startled, he tried to grab me. I pushed down on his back and he flopped to the ground. He jumped up, and pushed me down, and i flipped over with pure instinct and he was suddenly on the bottom. I flashed my fangs angrily, and hissed. What the hell? I never hissed, i was never trained. He tried to push me off, but i bit his arm and he growled. Why was the guards stopping us? He finally kicked me off and i hit the wall. I don't know how and why i did this, but i ran back with vamp speed and punched him hard in the nose. He cupped it, and blood poured out. Him now hissing as well, he tackled me, and the guards shocked him. He went limp. They ripped him off me, and held the weapon close to my face and asked, "do i need to shock you?" I shook my head he turned to help pull the still twitching boy out the door, and it locked behind him. Oh my god, that was the first time ever i had ever attacked someone, and it left an amazing feeling inside me. Must be a vampire thing. I stood, with no injury, and everyone clapped. I was startled. Why did they clap? I wasn't even in control for that whole fight! Oh well. I looked to steph, who stared at me with a new fear. I walked to her first, but she backed farther into the wall. "Steph, are you scared of me? You don't need to be." I crouched down. She didn't answer. I sigh, and walk away. If she was going to be quiet, i couldn't control that. I see amy staring not with fear, but with a mix of surprise and admiration. Yes! I impress the girl! I walk to her next, and she grins with kindness. "Wow.. Vlad! That was amazing! No one could ever take down tom. Have you ever been trained?"  
"Nope. Pure instinct. Im that cool." I say, and she giggles. Its been a good day after all, beating my almost sorrta enemy, and getting a cute girl to talk to me. Yes. A voice comes on from the ceiling, and says, "Vladimir Tod please have a guard escort you down to the conference room. Pronto." Oh god...

Oh god! What will happen?  
Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy! Wasup people?  
So, no reviews. Please?  
With aside of cookies!  
:D save Vlady with your reviews!  
Vlad: please! Review! Shes holding me hostage tied up!  
Me: vladdy, don't tell them that! God you can be so silly sometimes. Want a cookie?  
Vladdy: noooooo! No more cookies! And don't call me vladdy!  
Me: review or i will use the force of the cookie! Woooo haaaaaa!  
Vlad: noooooo! Save me!  
Me: on to the story!

Chapter four

Oh god. It was Emily's voice, not good. Not that i would say this too her, but she scares me a bit. She has way too much power for one human, such as being a huge part in making the blood games, and having all the guards at her command. So, as the guards took me to her, i was pretty scared (its not wimpy to be scared of a girl! She is crazy too, i think). The guard used a finger scan, and the door clicked open. Emily was sitting on a black leather chair and she was rubbing her temples with her pointing fingers. Without looking, she said, "sit. Now." So, like any sane person, i sat. She looked up, and asked, "what were you doing in there that would be so drastic that i would have to call you down?" I thought my words carefully, and responded, "i fought with another vampire." She sighed. "Vladimir, i like you. You are most likely smarter then getting in fights on the first day. I also heard you used your vampiric powers. You are not aloud to use any power of any kind until training. You also hurt another vampire pretty badly, a bite to the arm, and a broken nose. Also with some bruises and a large bump on his head." I was shocked. I was that powerful? I didn't think i hit him thaaat hard. "Two things. One, what in gods name were you fighting about? And two, have you been trained before?" What? I wasn't that good. "Umm... A girl. Amy, to be exact." "Seriously? Vladimir, in a few weeks you all may be dead! I can't believe this. You will most likely die if this is how you think." I shivered. God, she was creepy. If not crazy, seriously creepy. "And have you been trained before?" "No, Emily. I have lived in the same place all my life with no training. I promise you, i am clueless in how to use my powers." "Then, if this is how you are without training, you will be even more while training. Ok, thats all i need to know, no more fighting until we tell you too. You are dismissed, bring him to the hospital. We wouldn't want him to not be in health for the trip to the main base." The guards led me out, and to the small hospital. they checked me over quickly before sending me to my room for rest. Why did this have to happen to me? I laid in bed, and no sleep came for a long time, being a vamp and all. I was going to have to work things out with steph. But why bother? I was going to try and kill her in a few weeks. And amy... Shes another story. I don't know if i can kill her, she is just so sweet beautiful. It feels like a waste to put such a beautiful girl in the blood games, the horrible blood games. I can think of more words to describe the blood games, but i find this the best. I wonder what it will be like in the arena, if it will be hot, or cold, or full of trees, i have no idea. They change it every year, for obvious reasons. I also can't believe i was chosen! Out of all the vampires... Me. After a while, i finally fall asleep, where i dream of home in the compound. Its a bad home, buts its all i know of the world.

So sorry so short, just review. I am going to post again with him training, so ya. What do you think about steph? I personally think she is very quiet, like she is hiding something...


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy thanks to all!  
So, i have been writing non-stop, so heres another one. Ok, here we go! Think, think.  
Vladdy: (whispers) please, i need to get out! Shes crazy, and im being held at...  
Me: vladdy! Come on! Don't tell them anything. Ok, so if you give me reviews, i will release Vlad. I super promise!  
Vlad: please review! Also, i don't wanna die in the blood games nether!  
Me: now that you say that, i nay make you die.  
Vlad: your bluffing.  
Me: try me! Wo hahahaha!  
Vlad: jerk!  
Me: i aim to please! Now to begin!

Chapter five

So, training sucks. Heres how my day went. I woke up at five in the morning to the same computer voice as always (which is less annoying then Emily's) but i was given seven minutes. Yippee. I found few supplies in a drawer under the sink, so i used the tooth brush, tooth paste, comb (still not girly to brush my hair. Don't judge me!) and for some strange reason, a pair of fresh clothes. With the exact size. And style. Creepy! So, after that, i looked in the mirror to give myself a lecture. Ok, Vlad. You will go down there, give them your all, so when the contestants see you, they will see that i'm not weak. Right? Am i weak? I don't think so. Steph is weak, although she is eight. Hmmmm. With the show of power yesterday, i think i'm pretty average. A knock at the door signalled my time was up, so i opened it and Emily let her self in. She looked tired, and her short blond hair stood up in places. She looked me up and down, before handing me a piece of clothing. "Put this on, now. I will wait outside. Its for training, and hurry up." She left and shut the door. I slipped on the two piece outfit, and i looked in the mirror. It was all black except for a simple white strip down the sides, and it wasn't skin tight or anything, but not baggy. I sortta liked it. I opened the door, and the less annoying Emily lead me to the elevator. Inside, she said, "we always report here every blood games, the under ground station its called, but then we move our contestants to another compound in a few days. Don't question it." I nodded. "Also, don't start fights today. I would hate to see you shocked from a guard. Show them everything you got, it will help later on in the arena. Do what you did to the vampire yesterday. Your v-t-i, vampire training inspector, will observe you and offer suggestions. We do not let the trainer and inspector train alone anymore because of some... Incidents. There will be guards. Your v-t-i's name is mr. Gonel, (gone-el), so show full resect to him as you will be with him for two weeks. He will move with us to main base to train you." I wonder what he will be like. I guess i will find out in a few minutes. We exit and Emily scans her finger on a steel door and enters, so i follow. Inside is many, MANY hard core training things and varying, such as monkey bars, weights the size of my head, training wall, gymnastics mat, punching bags, and computer brain exercises. The list would go on and on if i had to list them all. I starred amazed, while Emily looked bored. In the corner was a man standing, looking at a clip board, not noticing us until we were in front of him. He wore a suit similar to mine, and had a bald head and was very pale. He had a moustache, and was very fit. He had super thick arms. He looked me up and down, before looking at Emily and gesturing to the door. She looked at him strangely. "Mr. Gonel, you need guards." When he talked, he sounded calm. "Nonsense, we shall get to know each other and train alone." She huffed and pouted and walked loudly to to the door, her high heels clicking on the hard floor and echoing. The door clicked shut. He looked at me and held out his hand. "Hello, Vladimir. I certainly know about you." I shook his hand. "I know about you as well." He smiled warmly, unlike any person here or anywhere for a fact has to me. Except Henry or Nelly. "Well, lets see what you can do first. When they announced i was getting a troubled maker, i was worried. Then, i saw your picture and just laughed. You don't look like a trouble maker to me, then i saw the guy you beat up, and knew he started the fight. So, step one," he said walking to the middle of the huge room. "Attack me with your so called powers." I was shocked. Him? A human? Well, i guess if its training. I rushed full speed at him, and suddenly my vampire speed hit the on switch. I tackled him, and instincts took over, but i push them down. I couldn't help my fangs from coming out and me baring them though. He instantly rolled me over and pinned me, me breathing heavily a him not at all. "Good speed, but put the damn fangs away. Were training, not eating!" He chuckled, and i looked down embarrassed. He let me up, and he patted me on the back. "Hey, you did better at controlling yourself then some did, i got the bites to prove it." I looked and noticed the many bites on his neck. Hmm. Whatever. "Never mind, we shall begin with battle training. So, what would you do if tough, handsome guy like me." He laughed. "Came running at you." He asked. "Run," i simply said. He smiled. "I like you, kid. You would die running. Trust me. Even though you are fast, even for a vampire. Ok, so try attacking me again. This time on the mat, and learn from your mistakes." We tried many times, all of them resulting with the same ending. Him winning. Finally i got really frustrated, and instead of running to him just to lose, at last second step sided and swiped his knees and he crumbled. I pinned his arms. With amazement, he picked himself up said, "good job. I didn't see that coming. So, thats enough for today as a start. You are dismissed." With that i thanked him and he had a guard escort me out. Its been good. We head out to a busy room, and he says, "select one." I don't understand, so i ask, "for what?" He looks at me. "For a feeding session." Oh god...

So i will write agains soons.  
Review. Cookies. Milk.  
Vlad: can i have a cookie? With a cup of blood?  
Me: nope. All my cookies!  
Vlad: darn!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey!  
Wasup? So, i need reviews. But i don't really care, cause im cool like dat. So, enjoy and if you wanna make me happy, write what you think! Yay!  
Vlad: will i die? Its up to you people. Please say no!  
Me: thats right! Will he die? I don't know. If i get one review saying yes, i may make him die. May, cause it depends on my mood that day. Isn't that right Vladdy?  
Vlad: make her happy! I'm begging you.  
Me: one with it!

Chapter six

I was in shock. A human? I couldn't bite a human! Could i? Well, i was a vampire, and all these people smelt so good... Maybe i will choose one. All of them smiled unnaturally, which creeped me out. Except one. A girl, in the corner, had her arms crossed and stared at the floor. She had brown hair, and even from where i stood, i could see her bright blue eyes. Even brighter then amy's. she wore skinny jeans with rips in them, and a baggy purple t-shirt. She looked like she didn't want to be here. Also, she smelled amazing. Better then any blood iv'e tasted. So, i gestured to her and the guard grabbed her arms and she looked up startled. Her eyes found me, and she frowned. Without struggling, she walked with the guard out of the room with me. We went to my room, and the guard pulled me aside. "She will stay with you, and be your blood donor. Try to not kill her." And with that left us. When the door clicked, i turned to her and my fangs slipped out from my gums. She stared at them, looking frightened, and backed to the wall. "Don't kill me, please." She whispered. Trying my best smile, i sat on the bed. "Why would i do that? I'm not horrible. If you didn't want to be bitten, why did you sign up?" "I didn't. I lost me parents, and to pay off a dept i sighed up. I don't wanna be here with you monsters." I felt hurt. Yes, i was a vampire. A vampire with fangs and a garlic problem. A vampire with so called amazing powers. But, i had never hurt a human in any form, and i challenged a vampire. Ok, so i had trained with a human too. You get my point though. I looked down, and sighed. "I'm sorry your here. I don't exactly want to be he too." I said. I heard he heart pumping, and he blood whooshing through her veins. It sounded delicious. I forced myself not to rip into her neck, and drain her. "You did you choose me." She asked. "You were the only one who didn't smile so much." Was all i said. "Whats your name, vampire." She asked as if it wasn't right vamps ha names. "Vladimir, but call me Vlad. Vlad Tod. Yours?" "Ella. Ella snow." Ella. Pretty. "Beautiful name, Ella." She blushed, and i my stomach growled. I could barely stay sitting. She either saw my fangs, or heard my stomach, cause she sighed and said, "i know your hungry, and its my job to feed you," she tilted her head and moved her hair, revealing her smooth pale neck. "I know you will kill me. Make it quick." I would not kill her. It was my goal, and i will stick to it. I stood, forcing myself no to run, and came close to her face with my own, our bodies touching. I felt her shiver. Being in control for a few seconds more, i whispered in her ear, "i won't kill you." She said, "i will believe it when its done," so with that, i tilted her head some more, always being gentle. I lowered my head so my fangs only grazed her neck. Her breathing picked up, from fear. I needed to stop teasing. I sunk my fangs deep in to a vein, and she gasped in pain. I felt awful, but so alive at the same time. Her blood filled me with energy, and guilt. It tasted better then anything before. AB negative, a rare blood type. She fell limp, and i caught her just in time and held her close. I needed to stop, to keep my promise. She was going to die. My grip tightened, preparing myself, and ripped my fangs out. I placed her gently on the floor, and found her awake. "I told you, i wouldn't kill you ella." Came a little close, don't ya think?" Yup. I do think that. "Yes, I'm so sorry. It was my first time, so don't judge me too much." "Wait, your first time? Wow. Ok, good job then." I smiled and laid her on the bed. I sat beside her. "So. Awkward question. Are you sleeping here?" "I guess so. This bed is ten times better then the one i have used the last week." I laughed. "How old are you, ella?" "13," she said before falling asleep. I fell asleep watching her.

Aww i found this cute!  
Vlad: do i get the girl?  
Me: shut up Vlad  
Vlad: rude!  
Me: review people!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! So, i made a deal with vladdy here, abd he will help me with my story! Ok, whats your idea vladdy?  
Vlad: try to escape with my life cause your keeping me hostage unless i help you.  
Me: not that idea, silly. For the story!  
Vlad: umm, i like girls. Amy and ella.  
Me: boys. God! I mean, like, an important event to get reviews!  
Vlad: kissing.  
Me: yay. Tons of help.  
Vlad: i aim to please  
Me: ok, so note to self, don't ask a teenage boy what to put in a story  
Vlad: (nods) wait...  
Me: on with it!

Chapter 7

I woke up with ella in my arms. And she looked so cute with her brown hair in curls and her lips perfect pink. I smirked. I couldn't wait to see what she would do when she woke up. I watched her for a while, and she stirred before her blue eyes flew open. She glanced at me, and turned over so fast she fell of the bed. With a "owww" i raced with my vampire speed and helped her up. "Wow, how did you do that?" I laughed. I haven't felt so happy in.. Like forever. "Its a vampire thing, to move so fast. I just learned, actually." "So, what do i do today? Do i return to the human quarters, or stay with you?" I thought about this. "I guess i could ask either my V.T.I, or Emily. You would have to come to my training session, my Vti's name is Mr. Gonel." She nodded. "I'' going to get ready a bit first, and then we can go." "Me too." "Your such a girl!" "No, i just like to look presentable." "Whatever." She giggled. So she used the bathroom, and came out looking stunning. "There was a spare toothbrush in the drawer." So i used the washroom next. I took five minutes in the shower, and two for my teeth, and one for my hair. I walked out feeling refreshed. She sat waiting. For the first time, i used the room service. In thirty seconds, a maid was here. "What would you like, Mr. Tod." She asked. "I have a question. Does ella have to go back or stay with me?" "Well, that depends. Would you like her to stay?" I was stumped, so i turned to ella. She looked thoughtful. She finally nodded. "Yes. So she can?" "Yes ." Can you bring up a breakfast for a human please? I think humans need food more then us. Am i right?" Yes . Humans need more nutrition. I will bring up the finest for her." With that she raced out of the room. "Thanks . I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." "Mr.? Oh, and how do humans eat so much?" "We don't. How do vamps eat so little?" "Good point. Ok, so now we wait for Emily. Or Steph sometimes." "Who's Steph?" Tge other vampire. The girl. "Oh. Ok." Just as we finished, the announcer said its normal thing, and there was a quiet knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Steph, and a older boy with blond hair. Hmmm. Must be the human she chose. She looked much more healthy and her eyes shown, so she must of fed like me. He looked around eleven, and had a grin that reminded me of Henry. "Time to go. Oh, and this is jeffery. Call him jeff." She said. Ella appeared at my side, so i said, "this is ella. And were ready." We walked down the hall way, and waiting at the elevator was a guard. He escorted us to our training rooms, so i said goodbye to steph and jeff. Ha. That rhymes. I showed ella. The training room, which was mine, and she was in aw of it like i was. Standing in the same place was , and he smiled. This time at both of us. He shook ella's hand, and she smiled back. "This is ella, ella, Mr. Gonel." "Nice to meet you, ella." "You as well, mr. Gonel." We chatted some more, blah blah fast forward. He said to work on my strongest power, also my only one, and showed me the track. "Go around as fast as you can, and we will go on from there." I started at the line, with ella sitting on a chair in the corner watching, an when her said go and click the stop watch, i raced around. It was nothing. "3.9 seconds. Pretty good." I heard ella gasp. "Ok, next. All vampires have strength far beyond humans, but we need to test it. Remember the first day you came and beat the crap outta that vampire that twice the size of you? You have to remember how strong you felt. Ok, come on, try, without your speed, to take me down." I stepped up to him. Ok, here goes. I clenched my fist, and mustered all my strength and thorough a punch. He easily caught it and through me down. Ella giggled, and i grew embarrassed. "Again." He said. I felt the emotion build up inside, and grew inside. Then, traveled down my arm to my fist. I felt my fangs grow out and they bared. I pulled back my hand and through my hand so hard that when it connected with his face, he flew back two meters and hit the ground hard. I felt it. The guilt of hurting someone burned inside, even more then my strength. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. He was dazed for a moment, but then smiled and laughed. He patted me on the back, and said, "you have a wicked punch their kid. I will have a huge bruises tomorrow! Great job." I was surprised. Well, he was either the toughest human i know, or crazy. Doesn't matter. We moved on to weaponry. There were arrows and bows, swords, big spiky things, spears, and other things i didn't know. We tried bow and arrow on a target, and resulted in almost shooting myself (don't ask) and swords. They turned out better, but felt to heavy in my hand. We also tried the spiky thing but that didn't work neither. "Oh, Vlad. I got it!" He disappeared for a moment. When he returned, he had a small blade sheathed in a black casing. The hilt was a beautiful silver dragon wrapping around it. He handed it to me, and i felt the weight. It was perfect. "Go on, try it." said. I pulled away the cover to reveal a sharp shiny blade just long enough. I stared at it a while, and mr. Gonel was quiet. I looked up and smiled. "Mr. Gonel, this is perfect." "Oh, i thought it would be. You were good with a sword, but i thought a dagger would be better. Only the fastest vampires can use it well." I turned to the target, and hesitated. "Go on, do it." He insisted. I tossed it, and when it left my hand i knew it was going to hit it. It spun, and flew like a bullet. With a thud, it smacked on the bulls-eye. Ella, for the second time, gasped. Mr. Gonel was even more excited then when i showed my strength. He clapped, and yelled a, "yes!". I smiled, and walked over to the target and ripped out my dagger. "Vladimir, the blood games allows one weapon to be used per contestant. Do you wish to used the dagger?" I was ecstatic. "Thank you mr. Gonel! This will help tons." "Vlad, my job is to help. Of corse i would let you use it." We continued to practice, me dodging his strikes with a sword, and him watching me stab dummies over and over. I got the bulls-eye eight out of ten times, which i was proud of. We finally got to the end of the session, and he let me choose what i wanted to do. I asked if ella could do the climbing wall me, and he said yes for my hard work. I walked to ella, who was just sitting and watching. She now looked at me with awe, or something i couldn't figure out... I will ask later. I grinned and asked, "mr. Gonel said you can do the climbing wall with me. Just for fun. Do you want to?"he eyes widened. "Um... Ok. But im not nearly as strong or fast as you, and i'm afraid of heights." "I will help you then. Don't worry, i'm sure he will put a harness on you, but not me, just as a challenge. By the way, i'm horrible at climbing. Trust me." I said. She smiled and let me grab her hand and pull her to the wall. Mr. Gonel put a harness on her and held on to the rope, while i had to go without one. He said vampires heal fast, which didn't help too much. We both went at the same time, and i found i could go much faster then i thought. Weird. She was left behind going a average human pace, so i slowed down for her. She got stuck a quarter of the way on one even i had trouble on, and i crawled down to her side. She pulled and pushed, but couldn't move. I said, "need help there?" And she gratfully took my hand. I could easily climb with one hand, and pull her up the difficult one. She was as light as a feather to me. She continued to climb, and when she needs help i pull her up. we make it to the top and touch the metal bar to prove it, and then i'm the slow one as she is lowered. I get stuck a few steps from the top, so i jump. Sure, it seems stupid, i would think that too when i was in the compound, but no i found some of my powers to help me. I land lightly on my feet and ella says, "wow impatient much." I laugh for the millionth time that day. What was wrong with me? I was never this happy. "Sorry, i didn't have a rope to lower me down like someone." She laughed too. Mr. Gonel called a guard, and escorted us to the contestants meeting room. In the elevator, ella looked scared. "Whats wrong, ella?," i asked concerned. "I'm a human about to go in to a room full of vampires. Thats whats wrong." I was insulted a bit. "So, whats wrong with vampires?" She looked to me, scared a bit from my harsh tone. "I didn't mean it like that, Vlad. Some vamps aren't as nice as you. My parents died from vampires when they weren't locked up." I gasped at this new piece of information. "Ella, you should of told me." I pulled her in to a tight hug and her breath caught. I released her and she blushed, making me blush. "You know, my parents died from humans." "Really? Wow we are just as bad. Ok, lets do this. No fights, ok?" I smiled. "No promises." And the elevator opened and the guard opened the door for the contestant room. We walked in, and i remembered to tell her something. "Ok, i have to let my fangs out. Relax, ok? Its a vampire thing. Stay close." She nodded. I let them out. We walked into the main room and the same vampires were there. I fully knew ella standing beside me. We walked around, and vampires i recognized i said hi too. Oh no. Amy. She walked over, with a human boy at her side, and smiled her beautiful smile. Her blue eyes not as bright as ella's, but still amazing. Wait, i shouldn't be comparing them. I didn't like a human. Nope. Did i? I also liked amy. "Hi amy. Who's that?" I asked her gesturing to the teen boy. "Oh, his name is justin. He is the human i feed on. Who is your human?" "Her name is ella. She is also my friend." "How nice. So, how is training?" "Fine. My VTI is Mr. Gonel." "Mine is mrs. Ryan. Its nice to learn what i can do." I smiled. "Yes, same." I said before Tom came in to our conversation. Beside him was a very barbie looking blond girl with brown eyes. She had a very low top and skin tight jeans. "Hey loser. Who's the chick with you?" He spat. "One, i wouldn't be saying loser as i beat you. Or did the punch to the nose not hurt enough?" I growled back. "Also, this girl here is ella. Stay away or i will kick your ass, got it?" He glared and backed away. "Watch yourself in the games, Tod." "You too, Tom." And with that, he pulled the human girl into the corner and started to make out with her and touch her. God, get a room. I turned to amy, and she was smiling evilly. "Wow, Vlad. You sure know how to scare him." "Thanks. I try." And she turned, and went to a group of girls chatting in the corner with the human Justin. Ella looked upset, but i couldn't understand why. (Wow Vlad) the night went on, chatting with vampires and a few humans. We finally got back to our room. It was eleven thirty so we decided to go to bed. "Vlad, do you like Amy?" Wow random. "I don't know. It confusing. In a few weeks, i'm going to try to kill her or she kill me." "Oh, ok." She said. "Why do you want to know?" "No reason. None." "How about i say i don't believe you?" She looked confused. "Why wouldn't you?" "Because you don't seem confident in your answer. Please, ella, tell me. Ok? How about..." I was going to say something about her saying the truth, but i never got the chance. Quickly, she leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Her lips were soft, and full. Just right. I took this in, before kissing her back. Our lips moved together gently, but with passion. She pulled back, and looked down with regret. "I'm so, so sorry Vlad. I shouldn't of done that. It was so right in the moment, and i wasn't thinking, and i know you may like amy, also a vampire and i'm a human food source... And i shushed her with my pointing finger on her soft lips. "Lets start with you being only a human food source. No, i don't think that. You must think i'm just a vampire. Also, i said i may like amy. She is, in fact, not as sweet and beautiful as you. She also said the human she choose was hers, when thats not true. And, i kissed you back by the way." "You really think that?" She asked an i nodded. "I don't think of you as just a vampire. Your so nice, and thoughtful." I smile, and once again kiss her. I feel i need her lips on mine, like i need air to breath. She loops her arms around my neck and kisses back. We kiss, and i push her back on the bed. My hands go to her waist. I slide my hands up her shirt just enough to feel her soft warm skin, and her heart rate picks up. She wraps her legs around me, and we deepen the kiss. I slid my hands across her stomach. I reach my hands higher and get frustrated from her shirt and slipped it off. Oh god, this was getting out if control. She pulled mine off, revealing my abs. My hands found her hips, and thighs, and the inside of her thighs, then... I stopped. I got off her, and sighed. "Vlad, whats wrong?" I didn't even glance at her as i said, "nothing. I just, i was going to far, and my hunger. Its bad." I revealed my fangs. "Oh right. Here." She tilted her neck and gave me room. I reached in and pulled her close, before biting in to her neck. She shivered, and blood splashed into my mouth. I drank my fill, and released her. She fell limp into my arms, and said, "i will always love that." Before falling asleep. I decided i do like her, but also like amy. How could i do this? I still didn't come up with any answer that night.

So, a bit of trouble for Vladdy?  
Vlad: good trouble. I got the girl.  
Me: shut up. You may lose her, now that u say that...  
Ok, so review! Please. I will make up any ideas, so give me some. Peace out for now! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey hey!  
So, i had a hard time with the begining here, but i will try. Ok.  
Vlad: hey can we do more kissing?  
Me: hormones.  
Vlad: shut up.  
Me: hey thats my line!  
Vlad: oh well.  
Me: no cookies. Sorry bout that, so on with the story! Oh, and since ella's becoming a big part of the story, i will have her POV

Chapter eight

i woke up with ella in my arms again. She looked amazing while awake, but a different type of beautiful while sleeping. I smiled at the girl in my arms. Then, i remembered last night. Oh god. Why had he kissed her? Why had they gotten like this? Yes, i did like her, but it had gone so fast. First we were talking, then she kissed me, then i kissed her, then we were on the bed, then i stopped, then bit her, then we fell asleep. Wow. I need to think.

Ella's pov.

I woke up in Vlad's arms. Oh god, what had happened? Kiss. Kiss. Bed. His hands on me. More kissing. Legs. Then... He stopped. Why? Oh, he was hungry. And was about to take it too far. But, i wanted him too. I was ready. Ok, thats crazy. I want a vampire to love me. After my parents...

Flash back...  
I was holding my mommy's hand, trying to figure out what was going on. Oh, right, bad vampires. They were fighting for freedom, mommy said, an they wanted to hurt us. Thats when we decided to move, but i didn't want too. I was so happy with all my friends in the country. So happy. We moved anyway, with us in our car, and daddy driving. It was raining and dark, and Mommy yelled at daddy and i cried. I was a only child, so i was always lonely. Mommy yelled, "look out! Steve, hit the brakes!" And daddy stopped the car. Mommy turned around, and said, "i love you ella. Me and daddy love you. Remember that." And she got out of the car. So did daddy. I watched them walk to see a tall man with a purple hat standing in the rain. He looked up, and i saw fangs. Thats all i remember. And dark hair. Daddy and mommy tried talking to him, but he didn't say anything. Mommy begged, but all i heard was her voice, not what she said. The man didn't move. I just wanted daddy and mommy to come back. I heard daddy's deep voice say, "lets go liz. This man won't talk." I heard a chuckle and the man said something, and he hurt mommy. Mommy screamed, and daddy tried to help, but the man was too strong. He then dropped mommy and hurt daddy too. He left them there and ran away from mommy and daddy. There was lots of blood, and they didn't move. I walked out, and to them and called there names many times to the point where my small voice was raw. I laid down with them and snuggled into mommy's soft coat and daddy's leather one. What did the mean man do to them? What did daddy and mommy do that was so bad to make the bad man angry? Mommy and daddy never moved. They were so cold. I cried, starting to get worried. I was wet and alone, i realized, but i never moved. Daddy's neck was twisted wrong and mommy was really pale and had two holes on her neck. What did daddy say about her hamster? Oh, right. That when he went still and didn't wake up he went to heaven. He could be with other hamsters and be happy. I saw red and blue lights, and a man walked to me. I was afraid it was the bad man so i screamed. He calmed me down, and took me to the city where i never saw mommy or daddy again...

End flash back.

A silent tear floated down my face. I was scared of Vladimir first, then later it seemed i knew him for a long time. I have seen what this vampire is capable of, and its crazy. He throw a grown man with on punch. He can run the track in three seconds. Climb a climbing wall without a harness, then jump from the top without getting hurt. Throw a dagger and hit the bulls-eye almost every time. he has two super sharp fangs that can sink into flesh, and has bitten me twice. He is pretty much made to kill. Yet, i'm never afraid. I feel safe around him, even if he is the very species that killed my parents. And mine killed his parents. We are just as bad. I felt him lightly kiss my cheek, and i blushed. What a way to get up. O rolled over to face him, and he sent me his signature smirk. I smiled back. I think i have a crush on this boy. This vampire. "Good morning. Guess what. We have to get up." He says. For some reason, i love his voice. I slip out of the covers, and like every morning my knees give out. I hit the floor, but not for long as Vlad quickly picked me up. "I think you are doing this on purpose." "I wish i was. I'm just weak in the morning." "U mean, more then you usually are." "I'm not weak, i'm average." I say before he lifts me up like a football to the desk, him on one side me on the other, and puts his arm out. "Me and you, a arm wrestle." "I'm not a vampire. You will break my arm!" I said. "You think i would do that?" He pouted. "You know what? Fine. Lets do this." I put my arm on the table and met his and wrapped my fingers around his. He felt strong. "Go," he said and i push. No movement. He made a big show of reading the old magazine with one hand that was on the desk. I pushed and heaved and finally use two hands. "You done?" He asked. I don't answer. "Wo, ok. Were done. Your going to hurt your self," he said. He gently moved his hand down and touched my hand lightly to the table. I actually was out of breath. He chuckled, and patted me on the back. "Good try, and i prove my point." "You... Silly vampire." I breath out. I tackle him full force, and he fell to the floor. Laughing his head off. I pounded on his chest with my fist while over top of him, and he didn't show any pain. With vampire speed, he flipped me over and pinned me. "Ok, ok, you proved your point. You, the almighty Vlad are amazing and all powerful. Now let me up, my wrists hurt." He made an over dramatic sigh and a huffy "fine" before letting me up. The announcement came on, so we rushed to get to training. There i watched Vlad kick mr. Gonels ass many times, and he gave up. "Vlad, you are really improving. More then me of corse, so we will use ella for thins one." He looked worried. "Mr. Gonel, i would rather not get ella involved." "Well, Vlad. I'm the VTI, so i get to make the rules." He grabbed my arm, making sure to be soft, and through me to the mat. I tried to be serious and not giggle, cause he winked at me. Vlad looked confused. "Mr. Gonel, this shouldn't have her involved. Please let her go, so we can continue training." Then, to spice things up, he took his favourite weapon. The sword. Not only was Vlad unfocused, he was weapon less. Oh, he was so mean. "Hey, how about you try to get to ella, and i won't use he anymore in training. How bout that?" Vlad nodded and sighed. He easily ran forward and dodged a swing. Mr. Gonel turned, and got him in the shoulder before he could reach me. He hissed, and swore. Then, he kicked mr. Gonel in the shine. He... Lets just say there were fowl words spoken. Mr. Gonel swung again and this time for his neck. Vlad ducked, and kicked the back of his knees and mr. Gonel fell. Vlad pinned him and flashed his fangs in his face, making the moment so much cooler. He through his sword across the room, stood up, and helped me up. I smiled, and he was for once, breathing heavily. "Thank you sir, for saving me from that meany." "No problem, my fair maiden. I kicked his ass, just for your enjoyment." Mr. Gonel grumbled from the ground, "i got a few good hits too, you know." I laughed. I helped him up, and he leaned on his knees. Vlad hissed once again, (wow must be a vampire thing) and held his shoulder. Oh right. He took off his shirt (wow he was in shape) and showed a bleeding wound. It wasn't long, but pretty deep. I was about to run and help, but mr. Gonel shook his head for me to stop. Vlad closed his eyes and suddenly the wound stopped bleeding, and closed up. The gash turned into a small cut, then went away. He stood up straight. "So, mr. Gonel. Thats what you mean by we heal fast."he flexed his shoulder and found it perfect. "By the way, mr. Gonel, don't do that again." "No promises. Now, you can choose one more thing for the end of the day like always." Vlad looked to me. I looked around, and said, "how about he monkey bars. I was really good at them as a kid." And Vlad smiled. Wow i loved to see him do that. We walked over, an said we came manage by ourselves. I went over to one side, and tried it out. I made it over four before slipping, but Vlad caught me. I blushed as his fingers touched my waist. He set me down, and said, "try again. I know you can do it." And i did make it this time. "Hey, Vlad, how about you try." He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He of corse made it across, but then went back to the middle and flipped over so his hair fell and he smiled. He let go so he was only held by his legs, and then flipped back to land on his feet. "Ta da! There you go. Vladimir Tod makes it! Lets give him a round of applause." And i clap. He bows three times. We decide its time to head back to the contestants room, and its very similar to the day before. Except amy wasn't there... Weird. This time, an announcement came from a guard that we are to pack all our things tonight, and we, our humans, VTI's, and the game makers were to move the next day. There was chatter after that. The guards handed out a simple dinner out to humans of macaroni and cheese. I wolfed it down, and Vlad watched me. I scooped up a forkful and handed him it, and he shook his head sadly. "Come on, try. Maybe you will like it." He sighed and took a bite. He managed to swallow it and made a face so funny i laughed. "Ella, never again. Ok?" "Fine. Good for you to try though." "Oh, thanks." He said sarcastically. We were escorted back to the room where we packed into small bags they gave us. Then he fed of me. The bite hurts, but him being so close is always worth it. He also looks better after. I almost instantly fell asleep. Wow, I thought. I made it through another day. With a vampire too.

So how you like ella POV?  
And what happened to Amy? Duh duh duh!  
Vlad: review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people.  
So, if we all give one review, the war will end. Isn't that right, vlad?  
Vlad: nope, but it will make her happy.  
Me: thats right. So, i have more events in the story coming up, its mostly been fluff. Like, where's amy? And, what is steph hiding? Oh, and i will have all the contestants training in one room.  
Vlad: sounds busy  
Me: yup.  
Vlad: can you write now?  
Me: fine. Impatient vampire. God. Ok, here we go.

Chapter nine

Vlad POV

It was the day to move. We had to wake up at 5:00AM to go and get the train. Ella and me walked down to the elevator, and we went all the way up to the station. There was red velvet ropes, and people standing outside to get a glimpse of the contestants. Right, we had the interviews, the dinner party where all important people come to meet us, and the parade. All of it seemed invasive and stupid. All the people of the country we going to be watching. Maybe the even more then the country. The train was first class with our own cars, and ella shared one with me. We met up with Emily, who was chatting away about something girly like the style of clothing and whatever. She wore a fuzzy pink coat and black pants, and a wig. It was obviously a wig. Her face was covered in makeup, and her annoying voice wanted to make me rip my ears off. Ella must of felt the same way, but she tried to pay attention to be polite. We made sure to stay away from the other contestants, as reporters make up stories about anything. The good thing was they didn't know our name yet. We entered into our train car, and there was a bed, a washroom, and a caller button. Some other things like paintings added to the room but i didn't care. Ella sighed and jumped on the bed on her back, and her limbs everywhere and her bag flopping to the floor. I laughed, and asked, "tired much?" She simple nodded and closed her eyes. The bed was big enough for me to lie down too and stare the ceiling. I turned around to face her, and had a funny idea. "Hey, ella, are you ticklish?" Her eyes went wide, and i knew she was. I poked her stomach and she clutched it, giggling. I poked again and she laughed more, until it turned into a full out laugh fest. She tried to stop me, but she couldn't. She ended it by being so desperate and rolling of the bed as if it was morning. She was still giggling on the ground when i helped her up. "I-i c-can't breath!" She was laughing so hard. Wow she was tired. She calmed down and playfully smacked me on the arm. It didn't hurt, but i made a show of it and moaned in pain. She sighed a happy sigh and i got off the bed to stretch. In mid stretch, she tossed a pillow at my head and it fell to the floor. "You didn't just do that." I said evilly. She shook her head and looked guilty. I picked up the pillow and tossed it back lightly and it hit her in the gut. This went on for a while, tossing them back and forth, and i sat on the bed tired. Whatever i got up for can wait. We faced each other on the bed, and i leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed me back and she laid on top, straddling me. I held her waist and my vampire instincts took over and flipped her over with vampire speed and kissed her fiercely, her arms around my neck. We pulled apart, and laid side by side. She hugged in to my chest, and i held her there. And like most 13 years olds, needed more then six hours of sleep. I remembered it was my birthday tomorrow. Fun.

Two hours later, there was a knock at our door. I opened it to see Emily standing there looking worried. "Come to the dining car, we beed to talk with all of you." She said. I nodded and walked to ella, waking her up. She looked up, dazed, but soon took a minute to brush her hair and teeth. So did i, as fast as i could so i could hear what Emily had to say to all of us. We walked to the dining area, and everyone sat around the table chatting. All of the contestants, plus a few humans. I could see a young boy, around nine, had curly hair and freckles. He was a vampire. He had fangs. There also was a blond, like amy, who looked around sixteen had perfect skin. Then there was Tom. His nose looked broken still, which i smirked at. There were lots more, but it wasn't the time to learn all there names now. Emily sat beside me, and a man with dark skin sat at the end. Ella stood behind my chair, as there was no more room. The man had a deep voice and kept the news simple. "Amy, the contestant, has been murdered." And we all gasped. Even me. The sweet, beautiful vampire who had a large group of friends. The one to talk to me first in the contestants room. How could she be the one to be murdered? Why couldn't it be Tom? "She was found in a bathroom stall and a stab wound to the heart, and we could tell it wasn't her to stab herself. It was a contestant. I am going to tell you all now, listen closely, that there is no killing aloud before the games. We now have to choose another vampire girl to replace her. Emily, may you please bring her in?" He said. Emily nodded and left for a second and returned with a red head girl. She had a evil grin, and eyes to match. She glanced around, and i could tell there was something wrong with her. A pain jabbed me deep inside for amy, and I felt angry. Who every killed amy was going to pay. Big time. They dismissed us, and i stormed back to my room, ella behind me. I was really angry. I sat on the bed, and stared at the floor. Ella stood in front of me and suddenly hugged me. It was quick. "You must feel really good now. Amy is dead." She looked shocked. "Vlad, amy wasn't my enemy or anything. She just had wrong views on humans. She was nice, and i felt we could of been friends." For some reason, that made me angry.

Ella's POV

"... We could of been friends." I said, but it didn't comfort him at all. He stood so that he was in my face and his eyes looked fierce. He was never like this ever with me. Ever. "Really? It didn't look like it when you came into my room pouting because of me and amy talking." I was mad now too. "I haven't done anything, Vlad." He bared his fangs, which absolutely scared me to death. "How do i know it wasn't you who killed her? Or one of your friends?" "Vlad, your talking crazy!" "Oh really? To me its not. It makes sense for it to be you to kill her." I looked down. I wasn't getting through to him. He shoved me hard, and i hit the wall behind me. Ow. That was going to bruise. With his vampire speed, he closed the gap and pinned me to the wall. He looked me in the eye, and said darkly, "your lucky i don't drain you of all your blood human. Don't talk to me like that, like i care about you." He squeezed on my wrist. He released me ad i ran as fast as i could to the wash room. I locked the door. This wasn't Vlad. This was him overrun with emotion, and i'm the only one here to shove it on. A dark bruise was forming on both my wrist already, and one on my back from the wall. I started to cry. I missed Vlad. We went from kissing and being happy to him pushing me against a wall baring his fangs and threatening me. This only reminded me of the vampire who ruined my life seven years ago. The purple hat dude who killed my parents.

Flashback

Mommy and daddy handed me a huge present. I excitedly ripped it open, and inside was the thing i always wanted. A puppy. It was white except for a black spot on its eye and back. I saw a camera flash, and the puppy yapped and licked my cheek. I laughed and held the dog, and hugged mommy daddy until i was in tears. "So, honey. What are you going to name him?" I smiled and said, since i was five, "buttercup." Mommy and daddy let me go with buttercup outside. We played frisbee. Daddy waved at me from the window, and i grinned and waved back. I remember having that dog for years, and he was the most well trained dog iv'e ever seen. When he died, i was devastated and needed lots of help from my parents to get over him. I smiled at the memory and was thrown back in to reality. I had to deal with Vlad, but not now. He seriously didn't do his worst, but he did more then hurt me physically, but inside. I thought he liked me, but apparently not. And he said i was "just a human". I stood and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible, from the bad night of sleep, and the issue with Vlad. I heard a knock at the door, a gentle one. I took a second and tried to fix myself up. I opened the door, and Vlad had his arms crossed and looked down. He finally looked me in the eye and had the saddest face in the history of saddest faces. I couldn't help be feel bad for him. A tear actually ran down his face, and he said, "ella, i am so sorry. I can't believe i did that, ans if i only learned how to use my powers to hurt the people who mean a lot to me, i can't forgive my self. I felt as if someone else was controlling me, and..." He stopped talking for a moment. "Whats that noise" he said. "Vlad, there's nothing to hear." "Yes, its from out side" he said running to the door. Standing outside was none other then the new girl. "Oh my god you should of seen yourself." She said to Vlad. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, i came here and decided to see what the other contestants were like, and used mind control on you." She laughed and clutched her stomach. Vlad moved with his speed and used his arm to hold her neck against the wall. "Mind control? What are you talking about? And were you the one to make me hurt ella? Whats your problem?" "Oh, it was just a bit of fun to get to know my fellow contestants. And yes, many vampires have mind powers. Your VTI must of missed that topic..." Vlad growled and flashed his fangs, and so did the red head. "Your fast, kid, and strong, but i have mind control.." She made him lie on the ground and he screamed in pain at what she was doing. "And thats sometimes the most powerful power." I was shocked at how fast she had put Vlad to the ground. All the strength in Vlad, thrown to the ground in seconds. Vlad must learn this power soon. He forced himself up and threw a punch to her and was stopped in mid-air. She giggled and cried, "now, we don't hit girls, do we? Well, you must as you hit your friend here, who looks so yummy. By the way, i'm Melissa. I have been the one messing with your mind. Now that my cover is blown, whats your name, Vladimir? I will leave you be. Move on. I will see you in the games." She said and walked away skipping. Vlad rubbed his head, and stood up. "Vlad, now that i know it was that bit** controlling you, i forgive you. I can't believe her." I walked over and hugged him. He took me in his strong but soft arms and hugged me. "Ella, i think the games is also messing with me. I have had the best days, with you, and the worst. Thinking about the upcoming games is stressful and not good for someones head." "Vlad, i understand. Please, i forgive you." I said and left his arms, calling a supper to come. I pulled myself under the covers, and ate dinner in bed for once. That night we didn't hold each other, or kiss, or even let him feed. I felt alone.

So, a sad chapter ;(  
Vlad: that was mean.  
Me: i had to make a reason for amy being gone!  
Vlad: whatever.  
Me: so, Melissa is pulling Vlad apart. Mean!  
Vlad: ya.  
Me: no one asked you! Ok, review.  
Vlad: ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. I love you people. Just because you pressed that button down there enough times to get to this chapter, and the only way to see this is to get to chapter ten. I am writing tons people. Tons. I would really like some more reviews, but just the fact you read this story is awesome. God I'm getting so mushy! Anyway, thanks and think about leaving a review, even if small. It will get my but moving faster!  
Vlad: no one cares. Write!  
Me: harsh vladdy.  
Vlad: tough.  
Me: you got me point. U guys r cool and will be cooler if you review!  
Vlad: you heard her!  
Me: on to it!

Chapter ten (holy crap!)

Vlad's POV

I felt so bad. First i hurt ella, then i go to bed without another word. I felt her hurting, and then i felt bad and then she feels bad and its a whole chain of badness. I woke up and paced around the room, wanting to make a plan for when she wakes. Hey ella, sorry for scaring the crap out of you and pushing you against a wall. Oh, and being a jerk and going to bed. Sorry! No not happening. I heard her heart beat, slapping myself for not feeding. I danger her when i'm hungry. She was beautiful and sweet, and i'm well, not. I'm a monster. I remember what she said to me when i first met her. "Your a monster." And, "please don't kill me." Felt like that now, a monster. She stirred, and i flinched. She sat up, and said, "hi, Vlad. I don't think you have training." God, she was so sweet. As she said that, there was a knock at the door, and i opened it showing steph. I smiled, as i hadn't seen her in a long time. "Hi steph, long time no see." She gave me a shy smile, and whispered, "we have different times to meet with our VTI's. yours is now, then mine." I nodded. I invited her in, and she talked to ella quietly. I got ready in the bathroom and ella pasted me without looking when i got out and locked the door behind me. In a minute she was out and we walked down the hallway past the dining car, and into a car with lots of room to practice small stuff. Mr. Gonel sat at a desk in the corner, and smiled warmly at us. He nodded to steph, who turned around and left us. "Hello, both of you. Today Vlad will learn the most difficult power. Mind power. Some vampires learn telepathy, some mind control, some even power to see the future. We will see what Vlad can do, and train him further. Are you ready, Vlad?" He asked and i nodded. I sat in the chair beside him, and he said, "now, first lets try mind control. Ella, will you be our tester?" She stood. "Now, Vlad. Tell her in your mind to do something simple." I tried, and nothing happened. "Try again, push with your mind. I pushed, and sent her a thought. She scratched her head, and i smiled. "I told her to do that." His eyes widened. "I thought this would be difficult." It sent another one, but this time heard, "does Vlad like me? I hope. He is so cute while training!" I gasped. "What is it Vladimir?" "Umm, i think i just heard her thoughts mr. Gonel." Her looked confused. "Vlad, vampires only get one mind power. Not two. What did she think then?" I remembered, and blushed. "She thought, i hope he likes me. He... Umm... Looks cute while training." Everyone was silent. Mr. Gonel burst out laughing. "Maybe she was thinking about me, eh Vlad!" I blushed. Again. So did ella. "Well, mr. Tod, it seems you have gotten two mind powers. Amazing. Well, we have run out of time, but practice. Good bye." I thanked him, and left with ella back too our room. I blushed the whole way. I didn't dare to read her mind again, and back at the room i tried to talk to her. "Ella, i miss talking to you. Your so quiet." She had her hands behind her back. "Ella, let me see your hands please." She shook her head. I pushed in to her mind, like mr. Gonel had said, and planted a thought. I thought it wouldn't work, but she finally started to move. She fought, and scrunched up her face. "Vlad, Vlad please stop." I Nodded and stopped the thought. I begged her, and i took her arm and moved it out finally against her will. All her wrist was a bruise, not too bad but visible enough. "I'm so sorry ella." I pulled her in to a light hug, and when we pulled apart i held up her chin so she was looking at me. I kissed her. This was the best kissed we ever shared, and was full of passion. I hugged her close and she finally hugged me back. We pulled apart and she looked in to my eyes, her blue ones shinning with happiness. She smiled, and i loved it. It was the thing to not let me get upset over the games, i realized, her smile since i picked her from all other humans. We laid and talked in each others arms most of the day, and a quick announcement followed. "We are coming into the station. Gather all baggage, and meet at the exit." We packed. I carried the few things, and we headed out wondering what the outside will bring...

So, i need ideas for what will happen. I have lots for the arena, but i mean training and ella and such.  
Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey.  
Vlad: no one wants to talk to u. Get a life.  
Me: oh, and u soooo have a life Vlad. U just hang out with me making rude comments.  
Vlad: ya, and i don't even get paid.  
Me: gah! We will talk about this later.  
Vlad: i expect to be treated better.  
Me: ok, so here we go (Vlad, be quiet. I'm writing a story here!) and tell me how you liked ella's pov.

Chapter 11

Vlad's POV

The outside was definitely colder. Even me, as a vampire, could feel it. It was sunny without a cloud in the sky. As we exited the train, crowds of people and reporters (cause reporters aren't people) surrounded the contestants. I thought about amy, who will miss the games. And her home. And every thing else. Even though i like ella, it still hurts to have a crush dead. I will kill the person to murder amy, and i will definitely kill Melissa for messing with me. Wait until she finds out about me having two mind powers. Sooner or later, i will have to learn all twenty of our names. It will give me an advantage, mr. Gonel said. The biggest building i have ever seen towered up in front of me, and it was mostly made of metal and glass. I protected ella from the crowd as much as i could, and myself, but they got a few questions in that i didn't answer. "Whats your name?" Or, "who's the pretty girl?" And, "are you excited for the games?". The guards pushed them back, and let us in the doors. A lady in a short skirt, and a blouse with brown hair said, "welcome to your destination, contestants. I am stella, and the manager of the building. Also a game maker. If you have any questions, come to me or to on of the staff and we will be happy to assist you. Your room numbers will be assigned to you. A guard will then escort you there in the the elevator to your left. Have a nice stay." She mights as well said, "enjoy your life as you will die in merely days." We got the room number, and everyone split up with a guard. Ella said no word, as she usually doesn't. The elevator ride was a minute, and we got out on floor fifteen. The room was large, and a queen size bed was near the end. The walls were red and the bathroom was scrubbed to a shine for us. We dropped our bags. Five minutes of awkward silence later, an announcement called us down to the "gym" for training. This was it, where we all trained together. To see what competition we had, to kill each other in barley over a week. Humans could be present. Before we went, ella pulled me close, and tilted her neck. "Vlad, you need to feed. Its been to long." I was to hungry to refuse. I bit fast and hard, and the blood was so warm and tasty. I nearly drained her, as a consequence for not feeding sooner. I pulled out my fangs from her flesh, and helped her stand. She smiled, looking drunk, and took a few seconds to sit down. She stood, and nodded to see she could. I noticed the guard waited for me out side, and brought us back down. This time on floor two. The doors opened, and i couldn't believe the sight. Every exercise and equipment you can imagine was here and more. The private room mr. Gonel and me trained in was tiny compared to this craziness of a room. The walls were white, and everything stood out. A person on a chair got the twenty vampires attention, which wasn't hard as we had good hearing. It was a woman. "Some of you have seen me around. Maybe not. I am mrs. Kara, and i was amy's VTI before the accident." She means murder. "I will now organize you all. Mr. Gonel will be hands on combat and target practice, mrs. Rose will be survival skills like starting fires and finding food and so on. Mr. Denny will be stamina. All extra will be with me. Now go." I choose mr. Gonel. I headed there with ella, who stood on the side. "Hello, everyone. I will teach you all how to fight and defend yourself today. You will all fight me once, and pay attention to what i tell you afterwards. Heres a big rule: no killing. But, we all know that, right? Good. Next, fangs away! Im not lunch. I have had problems with that before, but try your best." He saw me and smiled. "To demonstrate will be my partner, Vladimir. Come up here boy." Was he trying to get me killed? Even so, i went up like i was told. Everyone probably knew me from the first day, the guy who beat up Tom. And there was the lump of stupid in the crowd now, waiting to watch me with a smirk on his face. He will see. "Vlad here, is my trainee and, believe it or not, can beat me to the ground ever time." There was a few whispers. "Now, Vlad, go over there and come at me and do what you do best. Ok?" I nodded and moved down. Everyone watched intently, taking in everything i do. And there is Melissa. I focus and take a deep breath. Im ready. I book it down at him with my amazing speed, and when he step sided, i spun around and kicked him in the gut. He flew back a few steps and flopped to the ground. He laughed, and got up. "That, everyone, is how to kick a guy in the gut. Hard." I smiled and bowed kiddingly. "Lets get someone with more skill and speed then my to go against him." Come on! He looked though the crowd, and picked out the dumbest choice ever. Tom. He cracked his knuckles, and stepped forward. Im sure he has learned more since our last fight. Oh no. "Now. Lets have them spar, and see what goes on from there. You won't have organized fights in the arena, we won't have them here. Go!" He yelled. Tom charged. He was fast. Not as fast as me. He gave a sloppy punch, and did the move i was taught. I ducked, and stepped aside. Then i punched him from behind and he stumbled, but caught himself just in time. He turned around quickly and tried to catch me off guard, but that didn't happen. I ducked again and did me signature move. I swiped behind his knees and he crumbled to the ground. "Stop!" Yelled mr. Gonel. he gestured to the lump of Tom on the ground, and said, "and that folks, is how you lose." Everyone laughed, and then became quiet. Tom got up and stormed off to the back to pout. I walked away and mr. Gonel thanked me. The class went on and i learned nothing as i already learned everything he said. Finally every one had had a go with him, except Tom, and we moved on to target. My favourite. "Vlad is also good at this. Cone forward once again, vlad." I went up and he handed me my favourite dagger. The target wasn't too far, and it pulled back, took a second to aim, and flung it. It stuck in the bulls-eye and everyone went silent. Well. Now all my skills are out and i have gained nothing. Great. Mr. Gonel thanked me once again, and i left altogether. I went to survival skills. We were taught how to tie a fire, climb trees, gather herbs and learn about insects. It was really boring. I won't go in to detail, but it wasn't as exciting as using a dagger. I moved on to a track, bigger then the one at the station. I won a race. She was a bit pale, with long brown hair. her eyes weren't a colour, they were brown and hazel and green all in one. She looked so sweet, but not too young. How could someone in a few weeks kill this vampire? She caught me staring at her, and smiled. She gave me her hand to shake. Her grip was soft. I smiled back. "Your really fast. Im Alexandrea, but alex for short." "Im Vladimir. Call me Vlad." "Well Vlad, see you around. Maybe i will beat you in a race one time." I nodded and she walked away. I glanced over at ella, who glared at alex in envy. I didn't know what to feel. I was so confused over ella, and amy and now alex. God this sucked. I went on training as normal, and i felt drain inside. The VTI's were kind and offered good advice. The day went by quickly, and i was getting more depressed by the minute thinking about my situation. I felt tired after. I finally trudged back to the room, and sat on the bed very tired. Ella sat on the opposite side and stayed silent. This was getting out of control. But what could i say? I don't know. I need to figure this out. "Hey, Vlad, do you like me?" Holy crap where did this freaken come from? I stayed quiet. "Ella, im really confused. I am seriously messed up from the games, and im confused about you, and..." She interrupted. "So thats it. I'm the one thats confusing. I'm the blood drinking cute vampire who can kiss a girl but not say that you like her and call her confusing. I'm the one who talks to other girls all the time like amy and alex like i don't exist. And i'm just a human right? I can't run super fast and have amazing strength, or throw a dagger and hit a bulls-eye. I also bruise easily when hurt. i hate living like this, always being hurt Vlad."She blurted out. Wow. I never thought of it like that.

Ella's POV

Oh no... Did i just say that? The hurt in his dark eyes felt like i was being stabbed. I was so rude. Vlad treats me extremely well compared to some of the other contestants, drinking once a day, being always gentle, (except that one time, but that was Melissa. I hate her). His soft eyes turned to anger and i was afraid, but he just ran out of the room. I felt so guilty. He tried his best to explain him self but i butted in and made it my problem. And why was i afraid of him? Also where was he going? I was going to follow him. I needed to say sorry. I slipped out of the door and waited to see the numbers on the elevator go down and he went too. Two. The training room. I followed after, and i saw him meet someone in the hallway. Mr. Gonel. "Hey, mr. Gonel, can i talk to you in the trainin room? If its empty?" He asked. I stayed hidden in the corner. Mr. Gonel thought for a moment, and said, "there is always late night training, but i got another place in mind. Follow me." Now what? I guess going with them, but staying hidden. The white hallway went on forever. Finally, we came to an office with his name on it. It was a small office, with a desk. It had photographs of random people and certificates. Vlad sat in a chair, and mr. Gonel the other. I could see that from outside the door though the door. I could hear fine. "So, Vlad what is the problem? Anything. Anything at all." "Well, its ella. She got mad upstairs for a whole bunch of things, like me being a vampire..." "Wait. She did? Thats not something you can control." "Well, she said blood sucking vampire. There's a difference you know." He chuckled. "Yes. Anyone can be a vampire, but it takes someone special to be a blood sucking vampire. Ok, so what else did she say?" "Something about me talking to girls and her being just a human." "Vlad, she is jealous. She likes you!" What? Did i like Vlad? I guess. He kissed me before. Does that mean he has serious feelings for me and me him? It was just a kiss. A awesome amazing kiss. Ok, enough. Lets be mature... "So what now? She is so confusing." "She is a girl, Vladimir. You will never understand them." What? It was boys who were confusing!  
"So, what will i do?" He paused. "Well, you can tell her how you feel, and if you like her then stop talking to other girls to make her happy and tell her how much she means to you and..." Vlad laughed. "Ok! One, i don't know how i feel. Two, how far have you planned this out?" "Oh, i have a wedding reservation at the best place in town!" He nearly choked and made a weird sound before saying, "ok, thats ten times worse. Lets start with my feelings for her." "Well, that should be easy, right? Do you like her or not?" Oh my god this was the moment! Ok... "I think i do." Yes! Yes yes yes! This rocked! Ella snow, you had Vlad say he liked you! I would scream. In my excitement, i rubbed my shoe against the door and it apparently made no sound. Well, to me. Vlad stopped talking, and i heard him stand. "Vlad, whats up? What is it?" He didn't answer. He rushed to the door with vampire speed and it flew open to reveal me standing there like and idiot. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. I don't know about you, but if a vampire gave you that look, i would run. And thats exactly what i did. As fast as i could. Stupid human feet. I was almost to the elevator, so close... Crap. I felt Vlad's strong arms close around me and blew the breath out of me. He was gentle, but firm and there was no way i was getting out of his grasp. Nope. I sighed. "Hello, Vladimir." I almost felt him roll his eyes. He turned me away from the elevator, and walked me rate back to the office. "Hey, mr. Gonel, look who decided to join us. Its ella herself!" I huffed and turned away. "Glad for you to join us ella. Now, why did you follow Vlad here? And what did you hear?" "Oh, cause i wanted to and nothing much. Can i go now? Im tired. Like, i may go to sleep now." I sat on a chair and pretended to go to sleep. "Ella, that was the lamest excuse ever. Now, what did you hear?" I opened my eyes. "Um well, everything. It was blah blah like her and she is confusing and that crap." "Well, Vlad, there you go. Now go back up to your room, and please figure it out. So much drama!" I rolled my eyes and said good night. We left, and it was silent on the way up. We walked in to the room, and he stood in the middle looking down. "Vlad, i followed you down cause i felt so bad for what i said. Im so sorry. I know you probably hate me now, but i want you to know that i like you." Oh god. I mentally slapped myself. He turned, and he had a slight smirk. He brought me in for a hug, and whispered, "i like you too. U are amazing, and i would never have any other girl." We slept in each others arms, until the darkness took me over.

Oh my god! Ok, almost there. Soon. We will get the the most amazing games ever! Do you want to be a character in the games? A vampire or a human? Well, send in as much info as possible about what u look like and act like, and u can i be in the games with Vlad! Fist come, first serve. I need twenty people, and if u don't make it in time u can be a trainer, a guard, a game maker, and more. Sign up and pm me!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi. So, if u wanna be in the games with Vlad, send some information in on how u look like and act like, and i will put you in the story! Also, weapon choice, and your part with Vlad. Evil or nice. U decide! (Well, most of it if u send it in) i have merely one, and i need some more. Thanks!

Vlad: how about i be evil?

Me: you don't get a choice. Be quiet.

Vlad: cookies?

Me: no.

Vlad: fine, be rude.

Me: on with it!

Chapter twelve

Henry's POV

The huge screen loomed in the cafe, everyone watching. On the screen was all the contestants waking to a train, looking bored and depressed. The hosts on the show explained, "it looks like a good batch this year." And the lady said, "you got that right, mark." And then did a close up of each of there faces. A girl, and boy, another girl... Vlad. He looked healthy, and slightly chubby from pamper. Im sure he is well trained and ready to kick some ass. I hope. If he is not, i may never see my best friend again. The thought brings tears to my eyes. No more laughs, and good times. None. Why did it have to be him? It changed, and a face caught my eye. A girl with brown hair, which was put up in a hair tie. She had a serious face, and her brown eyes blaze and she had brown hair with crazy blond highlights and cat like green eyes. would not want to meet her, as she looked dangerous. Her name flashed up on the screen, as the public had just recently got the names. Cecil. Just as soon as she came up on the screen, she disappeared. I am scared for Vlad. He has to meet her im battle. God...

Vlad POV.

It was time for the dinner party. Many rich people and game makers attended this. The best blood, and service was always given. The silverware, was real silver. The table cloths, the best fabric. We sat at a table with few contestants, and rich humans kept asking questions. "Oh, so how are you feeling about the upcoming blood games?" Asked a woman. I answered with my usual thing. "Oh, excited for it. Defiantly." They nodded. She smiled, and started eating the chicken on her plate. It looked gross, to be honest. With a side of greens. This continued on, and i missed ella. She was back at the hotel, where we were staying. I will go back to her soon. After she said she liked me, we grew closer together. Although, we would have to say goodbye soon. The games were almost here, and the public in the city wanted to here about us badly in the interview. It was tomorrow. People will place bets. There will be excitement. Fireworks. Ya. I will have to show some of my skills for some game makers, and they will give me a score on tv for people to bet. I hate this so bad. I hate the people, the interview, the dinner party, the betting, everything. I thought about the story's my dad told me, of vampires living freely. Of us only in hiding, and made not born. I was born. There are barely anymore made vampires, and they are all living long lives as the don't age much. Very slowly, they grow old. We grow faster. Not by much though. I eat my dinner of o positive, and it tasted amazing.

We finished, and they announced that we had a choice of feeding from a human in the back. I shrugged, and went with them. Almost everyone went. I've been feeding from ella, and she likes it now. Its strange, really. I go to the back, and we enter what looks like a little change room. Inside mine is a little girl shivering in the corner, looking even younger than Steph. Speaking of Steph, she went from a scared little girl, to well... Not so scared lets just say. I will explain later. The poor girl was wearing rags, it looked like, and she looked like a small version of Amy. It broke my heart more ways then none. She was crying, and when he saw me she cried louder still. Her lip trembled. I sat on the little bench with her. "Hey there, don't cry. What's wrong?" She looked up at me, and said, "your going to bite me, and it hurts. Your an evil vampire." Well, someone should remind me later that i am not good with kids. At all. "Aww, it's ok. It doesn't hurt that bad. I have a human at home and i don't hurt her. It only hurts a little." My fangs elongated and when she saw them she trembled more. I felt bad. But, her seeing she couldn't do anything, tilted her head and let me lean down to her neck. "I will be super carful, alright?" I said. She didn't move or say anything. I gently brushed my fangs along her neck, finding just the right spot. I sunk them in, and drank. She fell limp. For barely any time i downed her blood. Drinking from ella has given me lots of self control. I slipped them out, and she sat up. "See, was that so bad?" She shook her head. I said good bye, And exited. There were reporters standing there, camera on. I decided to have some fun, and flashed my fangs in a smirk and they all jumped. I must of given the city a good scare. I laughed, and as i walked away they mumbled, "freaken vampire." They then had all of us exit the building, and enter a car to head bad to the hotel. Yay.

Ella's POV

Sitting in the lobby, the screen showed the dinner party. Boring. I sat there for the longest time, and the tv hosts talked about how elegant the dinner was this year. I rolled my eyes, and then finally something happened. They changed cameras and i watched Vlad exit a curtained room, and playfully flashed his fangs to the camera. The camera jumped, and you could here him laughing. To tell you the truth, i jumped too. I then laughed out loud. Oh Vlad...

Vlad POV

After a long day, i finally walked in into the hotel room. Ella was waiting for me, and tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back, and i explained what happened during the night. "Vlad, the thing with the cameras at the end was so funny!" "Well the reporters didn't. You should of seen them jump!" We continued to laugh and talk. I didn't want to think about the days to come at all...

So, people. That wasn't much, but we are going to start the games VERY soon so you all better get your info in so i can put you in the story. The girl Henry saw in the beginning was rcecil7 she sent me info. U r awesome! I will put u in the story more next chapter rcecil7.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey people! So, if u don't get any info in very soon i will have to start with the games. I have ideas, but if u want u can tell me some of yours too. I got another person to put in the story. Anthony is his name.  
Vlad: am i gonna die?  
Me: maaaybe!  
Vlad: hopefully i will have someone to save me from u first.  
Me: never! Hahaha!  
Vlad: ok...  
Henry: how did i get here?  
Vlad: no not you too Henry!  
Me: the more the merrier! Now on too the story!

Chapter 13  
Vlad POV

Me and ella spent the night talking and training with me. Gonel. He was giving me information on the games, like what to do rate as we are set loose in the arena.  
"The contestants will be given a shot that will turn off all feeling in your legs, and you will be placed on a platform and brought up to the arena. U will get one minute to see your surroundings and opponents, which will be arranged in a large you feel your legs again, and everyone will at the same time, either you can run to the giant inner ring where there will be supplies inside, piled up. Of corse, you will all get a choice: the weapon you choose before the games, or a backpack of blood. There will be humans let loose in the arena, but will also have a weapon. Do not feel bad killing them as they are all from the prison. Murders, all of them. Beverly carful in everything you do, and watch your back every moment. Not only are the contestants stalking you, game makers and all of the city have there eyes studying you. Vlad, you choose a dagger, and with your skill i suggest using that rather than the blood. Usually i say go for the blood, but never had they been so talented. They pile inside the ring will have some useful supplies, but im telling you to run away as fast as possible. This is for many reasons, such as you will have a better chance of catching a human, and running will make any fights one-on-one so a better chance of winning the fight. Make sure to only team up with weaker players, such as steph, so you can beat them in the end with ease..."  
"Ok ok wait," i said, holing my hands up. All the information bubbled in my mind, all too much to handle at once. Two weeks have past. It was nearly time to go in. We will have the interview, so all the city will see us and get a good idea for betting. But, even before that will be the time to show the game makers our skill for a number. You really want a high number. It will help with the game makes sending stuff in the arena, to help you win.  
"What is it, Vlad?" He asked confused.  
"You want me too deceive steph?" I questioned. He sighed, ready to give me a lecture. "Vlad, you need to see this my way. If it were up to my, it would be you to win. But it isn't. So, im telling to do anything you need to do to win this damn thing. Even if it means killing a nine year old vampire. Either way, death will come to her. I haven't seen her train, so maybe she isn't as weak as she seems." Ella tried to put her opinion in. "I think..." She started, but mr. Gonel snapped. "Rate now ella, we need this to be between me and Vladimir. Please." She nodded.  
"Vlad, im trying to help, and if you don't try you won't have a chance." I caught my breath. That's what Henry said. I said a yes, and we were dismissed. I Kelly my head down, and my black hair covered my eyes. Ella notice, and hugged me.  
"Vlad, i know you feel sad. Trust me, it is upsetting for me too." I wrapped my arms around her and put my forehead on her shoulder. Im hungry, but now is not the time too feed. Tonight we had interviews, and we got to talk to the tv hosts of the games.

Later that night... Anthony POV

Seeing the foam dummy, i took out my dagger and flung it to the red target. It seemed to spin in slow motion, at least to my vampire eyes. With a thud it hit the bulls eye perfectly. I am amazing at this, i must say. I glance at the metal in the dagger i ripped from the dummy, and see my reflection. I have brown hair, but its so strange it looks silver. My amber eyes looked gold. I spin that moment, and toss it again so it hits another target behind me. Exact. Nothing unusual. I have only seen one person as good as me. What's his name? Vlad... He was so good that VTI Even had him demonstrate. He looked badass, i must say. An the hot human with him, ella. Why did we have too kill each other? Why can't the humans let us live in peace? It will be interesting to see the contestants tonight at the interviews. I saw that melissa girl and Vlad. That's it. A few others, but mostly them. Melissa wanted a truce, but i said no. I wanted to go solo.

Vlad POV

It was time for the interview. Sure, the dinner party was just really small event, nothing much. Time to really get to know the contestants. The staff on makeup, hair, and clothing were rushing around us and fixing us up. One woman applied white strips to my teeth, so i let my fangs out and she jumped back in fright. God, this was really fun to scare people. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head and went back to work. I let her do her job in peace, and glance around. All the contestants were being worked on. A few girls on the left, and boys to my right. Beside me was a very strange looking boy. He had what looked like silver hair, and gold eyes. He grinned at me, and i said, "hey, I'm Anthony." "Im Vladimir, but call me Vlad. Nice too me you." He tilted his head curiously. "So, are you the guy who assisted the VTI in training?" He asked. "Ya." I said back. "I helped him out as a demonstration." He nodded. "Your good, man. See you im the games, i guess." I nodded. They finished up on me, and i looked in the mirror. I was in a nice Dark purple dress shirt, and black pants. I looked nice, i must say. Anthony was dressed in white. A screen was placed in a sitting room, where a couch and chairs were put for us to sit. All the contestants were scattered all focused on the screen. They called us one by one, Alphabetical order. I was Tod, so i was near the end. I watched as melissa went up, with a fluffy pink dress and he hair was up, and some curls drooped down in ringlets. I gotta say, her ginger hair shined and she looked amazing. Not as good as ella though. Or what amy was. she talked about her excitement for the games. The two hosts, Kate and jasper, were bubbly and sweet. Melissa laughed Nicely at everything. The crowd was loud and seemed to never end, and i am sure every person in the city was watching. Also out side the city. And the rest of the country. Oh, and all of the ten compounds. Next was alex, who wore a green dress with emeralds placed at the top. He hair was perfectly straight, with a green head piece. She talked about her family in the compound she came from in the country. The crowed ooooed and awed for each contestant. Steph went in a simple black dress. She was very quiet, and she looked adorable. Her dress was made out a silky fabric, and crystals sewn into the fabric. I came next. I walked up the stage stairs, and looked out in to the crowd. The hosts sat in plush chairs, an i sat down beside them. Kate welcomed me, and when the applause died down the my started the questions.  
"Well, Vlad i heard you were the one who fought the very fist day. Is that right?" Asked jasper.  
"Umm, yes. I fought with the boy Tom." I simply said.  
"And Vlad, is it true you not only fought, but broke his nose and won?" Asked Kate.  
"Yes." I said. The crowd cheered. They both smiled. Jasper turned to the crowed, and said,  
"Well folks, it seems we have a very interesting games this year!"  
I went along with the questions, and even smiled at the crowed. I hated these people actually. They put me in the games with there silly fear of vampires. Although, if i was free i would not be this nice to them. I would give in to my vampire instincts and rip them all apart. Everyone of them. Maybe, if i had met ella in a different way i would still friends with her the same way i am with her now. I had an urge to pounce on the hosts and drain them in front of all the country, and see if they will kill me. Would they? Or would they just be even more cruel in the games? Doesn't matter. From this moment now, i decide i am going to win this damn thing. For ella, for Henry, for nelly, and for my father. I will give the country a show, one they will not enjoy. Tonight i was going to give the opening act. Tonight, Emily adicas will die. I will drain her and rip her apart. Oh, and anyone who gets in my way will die too. I hope she screams, and feels the same way as all the contestants she put in her horrible games. When i think all this, i keep a straight face for the cameras. I wave goodbye to the crowd and get off the stage. Oh yes. Emily was going to die.

Cecil's POV

I see Vlad step off the stage, and can tell he is up too no good. His mind is very... Angry? Upset? A mixture of all i guess. I remember seeing him fight, he is very tough. I will be meeting him in the games, oh yes. This crowd just loves him, too. The cute smile he gives makes all the girls ooo and ahh. His midnight black hair falls over his eyes, and he flips it away. For the first time i see his eyes, and they look like you can see his soul in them. They are almost black, and are beautiful in a way. He is skinny, but with my experienced eye i can tell he has muscle in him. Now, to find out whats up with him. I dig in his mind, and what i see is pure death. There is Emily adicas, one of the game makers, and blood. A flash of fangs, a scream, and science. I smirk, and its my turn on the stage. I pass him, and he glares at me with his dark eyes. I see his fangs slightly. I can't wait to see what he has in mind for Emily. When there is trouble, im always there to make it worse.

Oh my god people, i was in a horrible mood while writing this. Please tell me if you like mean Vlad! I still have openings for contestants, an Anthony in this was a reviewer in real life who gave their info. Also Cecil was. So, review lots and i will make my writing better. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

So so sorry people. My ipod broke, and i got a new one. My laptop is also messed up, so whatever lets just keep going on. I will get to the games VERY soon so u can still get your info in. Just enter ur fist name, what u look like, vampire or human ( humans will be very important, trust me) and your personality. Thanks! I also need ideas!  
Vlad: im really tired of talking every time, so can i just be quiet and we can go on with the chapter?  
Henry: ya, please?  
Me: whatever, im almost at the good part.

Chapter 14

Vlad slept with ella like normal, but had a horrible nightmare. It was about ella, something strange and exciting.

He was with Ella in a white room, alone. Her silky brown hair pinned up and fell in ringlets. Her eyes were dark with black makeup, but stunning. She wore a black dress, with long sleeves and a deep cut on her neck. Finishing her outfit was a black rose pendant on her neck with a white chain. As beautiful as she looked, he could barely focus on her face. Although she smiled with a devilish grin, like always, it was her blood that called to him. It was warm and inviting, with spices lingering. When she spoke, it was like velvet. Soft and commanding.  
"Vlad, please come and drink. I know its what you want the most." She said. It wasn't her voice though, it sounded like... Emily adicas. It was a trick, it must be. The smell of her blood became to much to bare, an he was forced to take a step forward.  
" your not ella!" He yelled frantically. Her smile became darker, less inviting.  
"Yes, Vlad. Of corse i am ella. Please, come and drink..." She trailed off, giving him a questioning look.  
"We'll then, if you do not believe me, i will have to be a bit more forceful." From her sleeve, she took out a dagger. Wait... It was his dagger. She slid the sharp blade across her palm. Her face showed no emotion, no flinch. She grinned, her teeth a glowing white. Her blood spilled out, over her fingers and dripped to the floor. The smell burned him, the need to have her blood in his very soul. He started to step towards her, and every step he took he lost more of his control. His breathing picked up, his muscles tensed, and he clenched his hands, willing himself to stop. His fangs elongated. His face twisted into a snarl and. With no control, he sprinted towards her, closer to her grinning face. She laughed, and her blood turned black. Rate as he was on top of her, ready to bite, she turned in to a black smoke, spiralling up and was gone. With her gone, he fell over at full speed and with a loud "oof!" He picked himself up. The walls changed, growing up and multiplying until he was surrounded with mirrors. He spun around, looking for... Anything really. All he saw was his old plain self. The only change: he was wearing the black rosé pendant ella had on. He lifted it off his chest and looked at it closer. It was beautiful, with a green emerald shinning in the centre. he looked up, but the mirrors went up forever it seemed. There were six mirrors, reflecting each other. He saw himself everywhere. Suddenly, he felt pain in his left arm. He looked down, and saw a line in his arm. He bled, but it started to close up. It continued to hurt, and didn't heal fully. Then, the line grew, and shaped, and stretched. It started to form words. He grimaced, but took the pain as much as he could. When it was done, he read:

One will rise  
Two others will save him when he falls  
The eyes are the key

With that, the words disappeared in his skin. They burned in his mind, over and over again. He glanced in the mirror. He did not expect to see purple in his eyes. They glowed dark at first, but turned into a blinding light. He finally couldn't see anymore, and closed his eye tight...

Ella's POV

"Vlad!" I yelled. He was screaming out random things, and had flipped himself over so he was face first in the pillow. He yelled again, and slammed his fist in the pillow so hard i heard the bed crack. It was so close to my face i had to move or get my face smashed. I shook his shoulders, and he thrashed around trying to get away. His shoulder smacked me and all the air burst from my lungs. I started coughing, and he finally woke up. He heard my cough, and helped me.  
"Im so sorry, Ella. I had a nightmare..."  
"Vlad, i m fine. Im more worried about the crack in the bed than me. What was the dream about?" He had to think.  
"It was... Oh never mind. It was stupid." I was unsure, but i nodded anyway. Just then, i froze. I remembered how close the games were and i frowned.  
"If your upset i can tell you, ella." I shook my head.  
"No, its not that. Its how close the games are." He smiled.  
"You shouldn't be so upset about it. Enjoy the time now." He pulled me close and hugged hand that was once so harsh and strong a few second ago, is now gentle and soft on my back. I lean into his chest. We sit there for a while, not thinking about the games. Live for the present, as Shakespeare said.

So how was it? I need to know. Review every time, as i work hard on these.  
Vlad: ya right  
Me: i do! I have no time for writing! Yet, i still try to make time for it  
Vlad: bull.  
Henry: i think we should...  
Me/Vlad: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Henry: -sulks in a corner-  
Me: -sighs- review blah blah. I need more ideas.  
Vlad: they know  
Me: ok, bye. Im gonna slug him...


	15. Chapter 15

Sup?  
Vlad: the sky smart one  
Me: damn u Vlad  
Henry: can i be in the story?  
Me: no u were only a side character but u will closer to the end  
Vlad: the readers like me better!  
Henry: im hotter!  
Vlad: well i have cool dreams and a hot girlfriend!  
Henry: well i...  
Me: shut up! U all suck im the best. Lets get on with the story!

Chapter 15

I smirked. i had waited for the perfect time, and i needed to fulfill my promise to kill Emily. At least try. Ella was at my side, waiting to hear about training times. Damn she was beautiful. Even more so then Meredith back at home, and she was a vampire. Strong feelings for ella had always been there. The first time they met, i kissed her. They have to sleep in same bed, and now we wouldn't have it any other way. That dream he had... Was freaken scary. She was Emily, but not her. It probably was nothing, hopefully. Our time was set for 11, and so we went back to our rooms. I needed to feed, like always, so i pulled her close. She knew what i was doing and tilted her neck, waiting. I felt my fangs slip from my gums. The anticipation build up, and i bit into her neck. Her blood flowed into my mouth. It was AB negative, so rare. My control was strong, so i barely drained her before i was done. I smiled, flashing my fangs a bit as she looked at me. She giggled cheerfully. Tomorrow was the games, and the pressure was like a ton on my shoulders. It never left. I was probably going to die, and that would mean leaving ella forever. Oh, and Henry too. And Nelly. The mess would wear off in the ring tomorrow, and we would be free to kill each other. I wants to get melissa first. About Emily... Instead of killing her, i will let her live to suffer. I will figure out a plan.

Cecil's POV

My hair flew in my face as i whipped around. I took an arrow from my quiver, and loaded it in my bow. I pulled it as far back as possible, and released with amazing accuracy. Without stopping, i loaded again and hit another target. Three more of this, and i finally stopped. Bulls-eye, bulls-eye... Yup. All good. Damn, im gonna kill everyone with this thing. Only one more day. I need too get that Vlad kid first, then Anthony, and melissa. These are my only threats. All others will go in traps the gamemakers use, which is in the first thirty seconds. Yet, as i feel confident in my abilities, Vlad seems so dangerous. He really sticks with ella, the human. My own human was killed already, so i used a different donor each time as to not kill them. Stupid humans. I had already killed five, and they kept coming. I ripped the arrow from the target and placed it back in the quiver. My VTI left me be, at my request. I wanted to clear my thoughts and leave all emotion behind me, the games are for winners, not emotional freaks. The only weakness i have is the mention of my mother. She died of an unknown vampire virus, leaving me on my own. I became tough and unforgiving, unlike my dead mother. She was full of light, better then any human. Please. Humans are cruel, leaving us poor vamps locked up because we seem like a threat. We are people too! As i think about this, i suddenly stop. I need to stop. Like now. This is not leaving emotions, this is not wanting to let go. I need a drink, as humans say. I walk out of the training room, and a middle age woman stands there alone. She is on a Walky-talky and nods to no one in particular. She stops talking. Leaning on the wall. Quietly, i walk beside her.  
"Hello." I say. She looks at me, and smiles.  
"Well, you were so quiet i didn't hear you! Silly me. Im grace." I shake her hand.  
"Im Cecil. So grace, im thirsty," i say simply. She looks confused.  
"Well, there is water somewhere around here..."  
I flash my fangs, and grab her neck. I squeeze tightly, cutting off her air supply. She fights, but im too strong. I pull her hair back and bite deep into her neck. I take not time in draining her dry. I drag her limp body off and stuff it into a closet.  
"Now, when's dinner?" I say out loud chuckling.

Rcecil how u like? Its Anthony's turn next.  
Sorry so short, next chapter is the games.  
Soo...  
Vlad: so close..  
Henry: my name was mentioned!  
Me: please shut up.  
Me: review! I need ideas!


	16. Chapter 16

So. Its the big chapter.  
Vlad: time to see if i die.  
Henry: i want to be in this chapter!  
Me: no, its all about Vlad. I have some exciting stuff people. Exciting stuff! I also need ideas. Please.  
Vlad: vote for your favourite character.  
Me: yup! Vlad, Emily, Cecil, Anthony, a new character named midnight. These all r people who sent in info, thanks to you it will be really interesting! Some people were really slow and i had to decline. Too bad! Also, extra characters: melissa, alex, , other VTI's, assistant for the hotel, guards, nelly, Henry, other contestants that are not important, steph, amy. I may have missed some! So, choose a favourite! Ok, try to choose someone other then Vlad. Duh. I am going to begin. NOW!

Chapter 16. The beginning of a blood bath.

Vlad's POV

No no no no no! Stupid time. Have you ever noticed how time can speed up when you r having fun? Imagine that your life was counting on the sun to stay down. So you wouldn't have to get up. So you wouldn't have to go into a deadly area. Ella slept soundly beside me, unknowing of the horrible date. Crap. I stayed there for a few more minutes, listening to her soft breathing. One in, two out. The soft sheet was warm to make matters worse. Damn. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. She was dreary, just waking up. Her face suddenly dropped. In her mind, i heard  
'Damn' as well. She looked over to me in sorrow. I nodded, saying i know in silence.

I walked out, down the fancy elevator and into the lobby. I looked at all the people who would have to die soon. Every contestant and human stood waiting, making no sound. The humans would go back to their old lives. Vampires would die. Gamemakers will get ready for the next games and payed a crap load of money. Guards stood at attention, also waiting for orders. I took a deep breathe to calm. A girl i have never seen stood in the corner. She had brown hair, green eyes, and was a vampire. Anthony was grinning at me. Melissa was glaring at me. I just stood there quietly like the rest of them. I was sad, angry, and the very slightest bit excited. I felt like a vampire, and killing was in my blood. At the same time i felt horrible for having to kill these vampires, as they did nothing. I probably would die too, but for Ella's sake i prayed i wouldn't. As we all walked out of the lobby, a huge crowed of humans cheered. We have usually been pretty far from fans, to focus on training, but now here they were. One yelled,  
"I love you vlad!" Which i blushed from. Some yelled,  
"Cecil!" And, "Anthony all the way!"  
Lastly before we left, someone screamed,  
"Midnight!" What the hell? Who was that? Oh well. Find out later. We went into a train, like the one we too here. I don't know whats with all the moving around! I guess we just shouldn't question it, as Emily says. All the luxury things on the train are amazing, but im just to busy thinking about the games to notice. The guards stayed i could let ella stay with me to the end, and that is what i choose. Duh!  
She has been strong. She just holds my arm and stays quiet as if she is a contestant too. After several minutes, the train stops. It seems like a normal building, but its not. Not by a mile shot. Many vampire from the past walked in here, but never came out. Damn now i am scared. I try not to show it by keeping my face emotionless. We excited, and go into the simple small building. Inside are tons of pictures down a long hallway, in beautiful frames. Each have a face, and just a face. None smile. They are all young, like me and steph. Names are under them. I don't read them, because i know who they are. I heard about this back at home. These are all dead contestants, from long ago. Children, lining the walls. We walk further. The faces of the present contestants are filled with sorrow an disbelieve. Whoever wasn't scared is now. We make it to a door without a nervous breakdown, thats good. It has lock after lock on this door, and are all eventually unlocked for us to enter. The stairs down look dark and uninviting, but we enter anyway. Pictures still line the walls the whole way down the straight staircase. We go into a large room. Humans walked about, organizing our deaths. Emily Adicus walked up to us with a clipboard.  
"Melissa, Vlad, midnight, Cecil, Anthony, please report to this lady over on my right." She said. We listened. only, ella had to stay behind. The lady brought us to a bright room, where our VTI's were waiting. They all had sad faces. Mr. Gonel smiled at me, and lead me over to a corner.  
"Ah, Vladimir. It seems our time draws short, so let me start. Here is your dagger." He handed me the blade, sheathed in black. I nodded.  
"All else i can give you is this." He then gave me a black outfit, skin tight but not really. If that makes any sense. I changed behind a simple board behind me, and walked out. It had a red bold line across the shoulders, and felt warm and light weight.  
"Vladimir, i wish to give you a speech about winning. About how to use commen sense. But you already know all that. Just know to try hard and to not hold back."  
"Of corse i will mr. Gonel. Thank you for everything." He smiled.  
"Now be off. Ella is waiting. And the gamekeepers." I nodded, unwilling to say goodbye fully. I turned and walked away, not knowing if it was the last time i was to see him ever again. I wanted to just assume it wasn't. We went out, met up with the other contestants, and prepared to die.

We each got our own room to enter the games. A lady i never seen before stood at a computer, typing so fast i could barley see her fingers. She pressed enter, and turned around. Ella was at my side. She scowled, and i could see wrinkles all over her old face. She must of been beautiful when young, but age didn't not do good for her. She pointed her wrinkled finger at ella and said,  
"Who is this?" And crossed her arms.  
"She will leave. I wish to say goodbye privately please." She looked at her watch, sighed, and thought for a moment.  
"You have five minutes. Make it quick." She tuned and walked out the door. I looked into Ella's sparkling brown eyes. I wanted to return to her. A song my father sang to me as a child returned in my head.

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we role down this road.

Just know your your not alone,  
Cause im gonna make this place your home.

Settle down, it will all be clear.  
Don't pay no mind to the demons they full you with fear.

The trouble it might drag you down,  
If you get lost you can always be found.

Just know your not alone, cause im gonna make this place your home.

A tear streaked down my cheek, falling to the ground. I haven't cried about anything in a very long time. She smiled.  
"Vlad, are you crying?" her own tears started building up in her eyes. I pulled her close, like i always do. This time i held her tight, love clearly showing. I kissed her. She pulled away.  
"Vlad, you need to feed. Please, you need strength. Please." I shook my head. If i was going down, i wanted to remember my last moments with her like this. I would fight for her, i realize. She is my everything. I hear the woman come back in. My last words to her,  
"If you get lost you can always be found."  
Before guards ripped her away from me. She screamed, and reached for me. I didn't reach back, and i felt like i was betraying her. The door slammed shut, blocking all sound. The lady pointed to the chair in the corner. I sat, an she pulled out a large needle. She told me to tilt my head, and she stabbed me in the neck. I slumped in the seat and felt like i was walking on air. I was awake, but not really. Guards ripped me from my chair, and dragged me to a platform. Already, i started to feel stronger, and like i could fight them. I could barely stand. The walls closed around me, and i felt like i was lifted up. I was drowsy and weak, and had to lean on my knees. I came to a stop. The roof on my unclear tube slid back, a bright sun glared down on me. The bottom forced me up, over the whole and into the arena. The stuff injected into me continued to retreat from my body somehow. I could stand. I looked around, and saw the arena.

Hey! Cliff hanger!  
Vlad: aw crap.  
Henry: -mouth hangs open-  
Me: -smiles cruelly-  
Vlad: -thinks i am an idiot-  
Me: -thinks he can shut up-  
So? How was it? Ideas.  
Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi. Im back. Hehe.  
Vlad: and u left everyone on a cliff hanger! Rude!  
Henry: ya and im still only a side character.  
Me: calm your hormones! I am writing now its all good.  
Vlad: i say we stab her and make her pay for all she has done.  
Henry: umm, thats a bit too harsh.  
Vlad: ok maybe a little, but still.  
Me: please shut up and lets start.

Chapter idk Vlad's POV

My sight was perfect. Ok, maybe not. The darkness held me for what seemed like eternity. It was a bright red one minute, then back to the boring black. When you think of the games, you imagine chaos and death sounds. That may be so, but now it is so quiet you can feel the air buzz with electricity. My eyesight started to clear, but painfully slow. My body felt like lead. My head swam and couldn't think clearly. At first, all i could see was the bright sun glaring down on me. Then a bit of green, which turned to beautiful fluffy trees. Blues mixed in with the green, and separated to reveal a shimmering lake. All was well, i thought. Then i saw the contestants. Each wore the same outfit as me, and looked equally dizzy. The rules for the games were you could run as soon as you could, which would be in one minute at the very least. But i was not ready. There was alex in the far end of the circle, on her black platform rubbing her eyes. Melissa held her back and neck, trying to see. Anthony was almost as alert as me. Any farther than that i didn't know who was who. I looked down, and jumped lightly off the platform, and began to run to the inner ring. Anthony had the same idea, and charged. Being practically beside me, it was a race. Then it turned deadly. With  
My speed, i could easily push in front of him. He caught up, barely, and grabbed my arm to stop me. I bared my fangs, and ripped out of his grip. It was ruff, but no one dared to go for a death blow. I still remembered the kind talkative person the night before, and i was not in the mood to kill any friends. We reached the middle circle, and i found two things. A back pack and weapons. Of corse, we all cod take any one we wanted, but why? We all choose the one we were best good at, and we would want to stick with that. If we took both blood and weapon, the game makers would blow us up where we stood. Turning at the blink of an eye, i punched Anthony in the gut. He made a sound like "oof" and doubled over. He bared his fangs and growled. I hissed back and quickly snatched my dagger. I unsheathed it quickly, and it gleamed in the sun. He didn't show any fear, but in his mind i could feel it. I couldn't kill him. Not yet. Without any words to him, i turned and ran out of the metal ring and on to the green grass. Feeling it below my feet was so nice, instead of hard concrete of the training room. I saw the other contestants running out, finally awake from the awful drugs. I passed alex, and somehow felt no sadness for what i was going to do. I sliced her arm, and pounced on her. She screamed, but i ripped open her throat with my teeth. The flesh was so soft. My fangs sank so deliciously deep in her arm, and i shivered. So this is what its like to be a vampire. Her scream cut off, and blood spattered out and on the ground. It was so torn, you could see the cords in her neck. I licked my lips. She may be a vampire, but the kill was still a rush. I never thought it would be so satisfying. Her eyes were open, but there was no life in them. She dropped when i released her, and thumped on the grass. One down. Suddenly, the guilt got me. But i couldn't dwell on that now, as the contestants were everywhere, so coming in my direction. I saw so many familiar faces, all horribly twisted into rage and the will to live. Anthony was currently stabbing the life out of some girl with blond hair. With dagger in hand, i took mr gonel's advice and took off.

The sounds of fighting got quieter and suddenly stopped as i got farther away. The trees were tall and thick, with huge branches. And they were Freaken everywhere. The moss on the ground, the tree roots spreading metres away, the chirps o birds, and most of all the beaming sun on my skin was beautiful and new. The way the leaves fluttered in the wind was calming. The lake was so still i could see my reflection. Everything was so beautiful you just had to smile. As i said before, the lake was reflective, and the picture of me was the thing that made the forest not matter anymore. Everywhere on me was bright red. In my hair, on my pants and shirt, even in my teeth. My teeth... Sharp fangs protruded out, making me look deadly. And deadly i was. My dagger was in my grasp, and it was also stained with the red. I didn't belong in such an amazing place. No one did if they looked how i did then. I needed to find water. Wait, already done. A place to sleep, ok a tree maybe. Looking around, i found one rate beside the lake. I slipped my blade in my pant waist, and walked to the tree. It was smooth, but i could probably climb it. I gripped around the trunk and hoisted myself up, until i could reach up and grab the nearest branch. I flipped out on to it, and kept climbing until i was far enough up. So... Seeing it was good enough i now needed to find food. I did just kill some one but she was a vamp and not suitable for draining. Suddenly a crack in the bushed turned my attention away, and i saw a head pop up. She was beautiful and lanky, with long ginger hair. Her eyes were a deep blue like the lake. She was human, i could see, and had some muscle in her. I could see it. She looked around, not bothering to look up, and sighed in relief. She walked out stealthy, and went to the lake where she cupped some water to drink. She finished, and stood. I could smell her blood pumping in her veins. Not wanting to be miss the chance, i jumped from the tree. The fall was easy, and i landed softly. Her eyes widened, and she tried to run. I whipped out and grabbed her arm. She whimpered, to scared to scream thankfully. I bared my fangs, and she started to cry.

"Please! Don't kill me i want to live! Please!" She sobbed. She reminded me of ella, and brought a pang of sadness. I could kill alex, and only feel slight guilt, but feel mercy for this human? Wow. Get a grip.

"I could show you where to get supplies! I could show you anything you want! Don't kill me!" Ok now i was just being cruel. I needed to make it fast, but i was curious to see where this would go. I tilted my head and read her mind.

He was gripping my arm waaaay to hard, and i knew if i got out of this i would be bruised. When i looked at his face, my heart wanted to jump out of my chest in fear and in awe. He was hot, i could call him that yes, and scary. His fangs were ready to kill and his hair was midnight black. This was not a time for flirting, as i needed to get out of this. Think... Could her be reading my mind? I heard they could do that. Hmmm...

I pulled out of her mind and flushed bright red. Sighed and got ready to bite anyway. She trembled, and i broke. I pushed her away and growled. I crossed my arms and sighed, wishing i would have the guts to do it. She looked shocked, and was frozen. Run! I wanted to yell. She raised an eyebrow, and i was so baffled i read her mind again.

Wow! I can't believe that worked! Why did he let me go? Umm... Oh well. Run! No, talk at least! I did promise to help him. But he may turn on me. Oh i wish i hadn't of even gotten drunk and brake a window, to get arrested, and shoved in here. In the horrible arena. Maybe he can help me! No, no, no...

This was it. I had to do it! Now, before i gave her hope. Make it quick. I grabbed her tiny wrist, and she gasped. Hunger took over, and without thought i sank my fangs in her neck. Deep. She screamed, and i put my hand over her mouth. She was silenced. Her long hair smelled like wild flowers, so beautiful. I suddenly stopped, and let her go. This could only be done by the endless practice with ella... Oh ella. My heart ached for her. This human should not be tortured like this by me. I was a monster. I killed alex, and now this girl. She fell to the ground. I thought that i saved her life, but she had lost too much blood. She had died. Her pale body was still, and her eyes were shut. I dragged her body in the very bush she came from, and left her. I wondered what happened to the bodies, and dismissed the thought. I need make another kill. Not for blood, but so i could get out of this place alive. Marking the tree with a smear of blood so i could find my way back, i left with my dagger. I walked at human speed for a few minutes, enjoying the forest breeze on my face. Who would be next to die by my blade or teeth? Perhaps sweet steph, or evil cruel melissa. I slight shuffle of movement caused my to turn and look up, to see a dark figure up in a tree. It looked like a female. And she had a... What the hell is that a bow? I ducked rolled as a silver arrow flew past my head. Oh my god. I turned, and saw a girl disappear in the tree. Who ever it was, is gone for now. I trudged back to the tree, feeling unsuccessful, and climbed to the branch. I will sleep for merely three hours, then wake for a night hunt. I hope ella wasn't watching...

Ella's POV

The guards pulled me away, and i watched Vlad be stabbed in the neck. I Cried out, wanting our goodbyes to be longer. They dragged me to a blank room with two chairs, and i protested. I needed to at least watch him. They at first refused, but finally gave in and dragged a small monitor in. I watched as the games started, the annoying announcers talked. I saw Vlad, looking tired and loopy. He was there only a few minutes. He jumped off the platform, and raced for the ring. The pretty forest was amazing, but i didn't care at the moment. His speed let him get in front of another boy, and grab his dagger. Good choice, i thought. Things got messy. He pounced on alex, the sweet girl from the training room, and ripped open her throat. Blood split everywhere, and the announcers said,  
"Wow, one down. And what a show from Vladimir!"  
"I expect to see more from this guy. The man eating plants will take care of the bodies! And perhaps a few contestants..."  
"Oh, i hope. How fun! The desert arena last year was bad, they all died off so soon. Here, they should last longer! We at least gave them a nice place to look at when they die!  
"true. How about we look at the dead now, shall we?"  
"The list is short for now. only alex, Tom, and Sarah."

Well, good job Vlad. I want to see you again, hold me again, and make you smile. I want you to hold me, kiss me, and keep the nightmares away. To be a protector. Please come back. I want you.

So. It has been a long time. Writers block lol!  
Vlad: you little shit!  
Me: shut up or i will put a bullet in your head you asshole. Got it? Good.  
So review! Pease and thanks yous.


	18. Chapter 18

He he... So sorry! I stopped getting reviews, so...  
Vlad: this will be so good!  
Me: not helping... Stupid vampire.  
Vlad: stupid human!  
Me: i am the writer. I can be the smrtest person ever!  
Vlad: you spelled smart wrong.  
Me: whatever. Lets gooooo!

Chapter 18 Vlad's POV

Oh my god... My eyes. They feel like a drunk man took a chain saw to them! I sat up, hoping i was back with ella, and mr. Gonel, and yes even Emily. But noooo... I was in the forest! If you have no idea what i am talking about, go and read the other chapters stupid! Rotten kids... Anyway, a branch is not a good place to sleep. Absolutely not. Its scratchy, and lumpy, and bloody... Wait what? Oh that's just me. Never mind. I ripped open Alex open, no biggy. The sky was still dark, and you could barely see the sun make its way over the mountains in the distance. I smiled, which the camera probably looked away cause im sure my fangs and blood covered teeth were not the best picture. Water... I jumped from my branch, and landed on the ground with ease. The lake was so clear, like glass. Still and perfect, as it always was. Then, as i stared in the beauty, a ripple danced its way across the surface. It was at an angle, so i wasn't sure at what is was exactly. Someone had tossed a stone... I glance at the bank over to my right, and just my luck it was a human boy. He looked angry, and crossed his arms. He looked a bit like human Henry... With a slightly red tinge to his hair. His eyes were a ember, which could be seen from were from Vlad was standing. He looked a few years younger then Vlad, maybe 10 as Vlad was 15. (i changed his age, so what?) His hair flipped in his right eye, like Vlad's.  
"Damn fish! Why can't i catch one!" He mumbled and paced angrily. Perfect. Breakfast is served. I climbed a tree next to him, silently thanking mr. Gonel for the rock climbing training. He crouched on the branch, watching the human with curiosity. The boy picked up another stone and was about to whip it over his shoulder, in to the lake when Vlad spoke.  
"You know, there are probably better ways to catch fish then that." The boy turned, startled. He held the stone, trying to look threatening, and looked up to the grinning me. He through the stone, aiming for My face, but I easily reached forward and snagged it from the air. I tossed it over my shoulder. I jumped from the tree, and crossed my arms in front of the poor boy. I read his mind...

O god. Im trapped! This guy is a vamp, im sure. Well, he is covered in blood! Why do i have to be so stupid? Yelling like that when i knew there were vampires out there. Im all alone. No one to help. Maybe i could fight him? Ya ya, with a stick or something. Stake him, like im a slayer! If i could find something...

I pulled from his mind. I could use him. I stepped closer, only for him to snap a stick from a tree, and point it at me. I hissed, and flashed my blood tipped fangs. His eyes widened. With my speed, i raced forward and grabbed the branch from his hand. He gasped as the bark cut his hand open, and started to bleed. A lot. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he held it to his chest and whimpered as i got closer and closer. He closed his eyes tight, knowing this was the end. I read his mind, sometimes slipping from his mind and back to my own.

His fangs were bared, and his black hair covered his eyes. They were a weird, greyish colour. Strange. God my hand. It sliced it up, lots. I couldn't look now, i may faint. I backed up against a tree, the same one that betrayed me and gave me a sharp stick. The vampire was a head taller then me, and even though he was skinny i knew there was muscles on him...

I could see him shake. His knees trembled. And his hand bled. I stopped, and gently grabbed his cut hand to investigate. It was sliced deep down his palm, and it would get infected without treatment. With one hand, i ripped a bit off my shirt and tied it around his hand. He opened his eyes. I didn't pull too hard, knowing how fragile humans were. He looked at me with confusion.

What was he doing? He was being... Nice to me. Vampires don't do that. Nope. He was gentle, and he didn't seem so scary anymore without his fangs bared. What do i say? Thanks for not killing me, scary dangerous vampire dude... No. He searched around my hand, and finally let me go. I held it my chest, searching for words to say to this guy before he changed his mind. I just stuck with,  
"Thanks." He tilted his head, as if curious to what i would do. He said nothing and walked to the water, looking down with interest. What? He picked up the stick and tossed it over his shoulder.  
"How did you..." Then i stopped.  
"What's your name?" He asks me nicely.  
"Jake..." I said quietly.

So his name was jake. Simple. His name, i mean. What to tell him next was not. What to say? Goodbye seemed like a good one, or don't die. How about, you smell like A-positive? Haha. No. I didn't have to say anything.  
Suddenly, the girl that tried to shoot me the night before came into the clearing. She giggled.

"Vladimir Tod. Well, i would never have thought the most brutal contestant would give mercy to this... Child. If you don't know, i am Cecil." She was wearing the same as him, and her brown hair was pulled in a bun. Her green eyes blazed, flickering between the young boy and me. Her bow was around her shoulder, but her hand was on it, ready to shoot. I ripped my dagger from my pants waist and held it at the ready. I raised an eyebrow, and said,  
"Do you think i mean to cause anyone harm? You don't know me." She growled.

We're they going to fight? No no no! I need to get outta here! But do i leave the one person who has been somewhat nice to me? Yes no yes no... No. She said he was the most brutal. Is this true? If so, why would he spare me? So many questions, yet no answers. Only death. The Cecil one flashed her fangs, growling. And... What was his name? Oh right. Vladimir. He did the same back to her. Cecil didn't wait, only pounced on him, aiming for the throat. Vladimir turned and slammed he to the ground, but Cecil summer salted back to her feet, swinging around and did a round house kick. Vlad backed up just in time to miss her foot by inches, and brought his blade up to swing, but Cecil grabbed his wrist and twisted. He flipped in the air, but landed on his feet. As for myself, i turned to climb a tree. Making it to the first branch, i had a view of the fight. I needed to do something, so i looked in my pocket to see what i had. I always carried a few things. Nothing. Damn! Why me? Vladimir slashed again, and this time he caught her shoulder. Deep. Blood poured out from the wound, and she screamed. She clutched her shoulder, and said,  
"I will kill you! I will rip open your throat!" While she was shocked, he took his blade and sunk it in her neck. The tip was visible on the other side. He growled, his fangs showing.  
"Too late." He ripped it from her, and she slumped to the ground, where she stayed. Blood splattered everywhere, and then silence. I was shocked. I haven't ever seen something like that!

I looked to jake. The boy was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide. I had to get out of there, forget about the human. I jumped to my feet, leaving the scene. Jake quickly left the tree and followed, begging for me to wait up. He kept pestering, and talking.  
"Jake, im trying to survive myself. That was only one kill, and there are more. Only with you here, you could die. I also saved you from my thirst once, maybe not a second time. I searched his eyes, pleading. He looked down, scratching his neck and sighing.  
"Vladimir! i have nowhere to go. I don't know how to live here! Not even my dad could do this..."

Flash back...

"Jake! Come over here! I want to show you some thing!" Dad called. We were camping, out in the forest. Mom insisted to stay home, to give us 'bonding' time. So we packed up, and drove into the middle of nowhere on a dirt road, and set up a tent. I ran over to him, excited to see what he wanted. He looked over a branch. ok, More like a log. It was chewed and rotten, but it was only the top of a very large pile of logs. It covered a part of the lake, and it was sturdy looking.  
"What is it, dad?" He smiled at me, his large glasses making his eyes look huge. His brown hair was cut shorter, for the summer.  
"Its a beaver dam, jake. Its a home for the beaver living here! Imagine, living in a tiny space like that? This thing can stop the flow of water it so strong."  
"Can i step on it?" I asked. He laughed.  
"No, no. Its a home. For a living thing. And we respect that, right?" Jake nodded.  
"Ya. Lets keep watch for it while we're here, ok dad?"  
"No problem sport. Now, how about lunch?" I smiled, and raced back to the tent.  
That was two years ago. Dad got cancer, and i watched as he struggled to stay alive. He smiled the whole way through. He died a year and a half later. My grades dropped, and i became depressed. I spent my nights crying. My mom ignored me, also lost in her own sad world. I started cutting, and bully's at school pushed me around daily. My mom took me to a doctor, and all they could do is put me on a pill and sigh as a ten year old fell apart. In six months, i was gone. I didn't respect a living things home when i through a rock at a window. The people called the cops, and i had to be questioned. They let me go. A month later i stabbed a pencil through a kids hand. That's right. A pencil. They called my mom, and the parents charged her. My mom lost it on me, and slapped me. I spent two more nights in that house, and left. I actually lived on the streets for a night. Then, a man caught me in a ally way and sold me to the government. I was sent to a doctor, and they gave the thumbs up for me to be out in the arena. And here i am! The magically depressed boy with stupid hair.

I sighed. Jake had a tear running down his face. I couldn't do this! This was harder then killing Cecil! I paced, thinking of a solution. There was none. I faced the boy, taking a deep breath, and said,  
"Fine. Ok, you can stay with me. Just keep out of the way!" He smiled, and his eyes lit up. He wiped his tear, and nodded viciously.  
"Ya ya, I'll keep outta the way Vladimir! I'll show you the way to my campsite i Made and I can help you find people and i can be like your sidekick and i can use my slingshot to get the bad people and i can be like a spy for you and..."  
"Okay okay okay! You can also please be quiet." Jake instantly closed his mouth and nodded again. I sighed.  
"We'll, i guess you can show me the way. I don't like my tree anyway." Jake took the lead, darting through trees. I stopped, and jake gave him a questioning look. I just let his fangs elongate, and bit into his finger. He wiped the blood along the tree.  
"Um, Vladimir..." He started.  
"Please, call me Vlad."  
"Ok, Vlad. Why the hell would you bite yourself?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, i want to find my way back, don't i?" Jake's eyes widened in wonder.  
"Oh, ok!" He called and kept on going. He really was a good kid. I was happy i didn't rip his throat out. We walked for five minutes, and i was thinking we were lost.  
"Hey jake, you sure you know where your going?" No answer.  
"Don't fool around, kid. Where are you? Something hit me in the back of the head, so i whipped around to find... Nothing? I heard giggling up above me. I looked up to find jake in a tree, holding a slingshot. I rubbed the back of my head, and rolled my eyes.  
"Haha. Very good. You got me." He laughed, and shimmied down the tree.  
"Ya, you were so scared!"  
"Was not."  
"Ya!"  
"Not at all."  
"Your a lier!"  
"OK I WAS SCARED! Happy?" He giggled.  
"We're here by the way. I made a place to sleep, and a campfire even though i don't know how to start one. I have some Nuts,  
And some Some food the gamekeeper let us have. Oh and i made this slingshot!" I came into a very tiny clearing, where a bit of shade from the trees acted also as a rain shield. A place under it was was bit of leaves to sleep on, and a water can was hidden in the shade. I smiled. He was very useful with the things he was given. We relaxed under the tree, enjoying the moment while it lasted. I told him about ella, and he talked about his dad. He lighted up when he talked, and it seemed unnatural on him. Suddenly my stomach growled. I haven't eaten all day, and i wasted energy on killing Cecil. I forgot about it, but jake noticed.  
"Vlad, what are we going to do about you? I mean, you being a vampire and all..." I glanced at him.  
"I know your probably not going to like this, but i have to find a human. No no, not you. But, im fine. Until tomorrow at least." Jake nodded and looked away. I don't know how long we sat there, but it looked like it was in the after noon, at least. Jake pulled out a pile of berries from the side of the tree, and gobbled them down. He looked guilty.  
"What have you been eating, jake?" He shrugged.  
"Berries, some roots, a special leaves... And that's it. I collect all day. Tomorrow i will start again." He slumped down.  
"Hey man, im sure i can find you something else. Lets see." I glanced around. Tree, tree... Moving bush? The brush trembled, and a arm reached out and snagged his water bucket.  
"Hey!" I yelled and sat up. I raced over there, and reached in the shrub. I grabbed a shirt, and dragged them out. It was a girl, who looked older then jake by still younger then me. She had blond hair, and brown eyes. And she look tasty. A little scrawny, but what ever. I bared my fangs, and pulled out her wrist. I leaned over and ripped the skin open, drinking her blood down.

Holy word im not supposed to say! Vlad nearly through a girl out of the bush, and was eating her. She screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand. She thrashed, but never did escape. He kept drinking and drinking, filling up on the blood. She stopped moving. He released her, and he just stared at her unmoving body. I jumped up, hiding my hands up.  
"Oh my god! You just... And you... Then the... Oh my god!" Vlad looked down, away from jake.  
"Im sorry you ha to see that, jake. I hope you don't change your mind about staying."  
"No. I just... Startled me. That's all."  
"If it didn't, i would wonder where your brain went."  
"Hey Vlad, are we just gonna leave her there?" He gestured to the body.  
"I suppose not. Be rate back." Vlad dragged the body but the arm and disappeared in the forest. Oh, what was i gonna do? How to live with a vampire...

I flung the girl in the river, so the others didn't track us down. She floated downstream, and i just shook my head. This was gonna be bad.

So hey! Review. I worked really hard on this! Fact: i write all my story's on my ipod.  
Vlad: another chap!  
Henry: peanut!  
Me/Vlad: shut up Henry. No one likes you.  
Henry: ;(


	19. Chapter 19

Hey!  
Vlad: i will drain you. No one gives a crap.  
Me: vladdy! Bad. We do not sad mean thing to the writer!  
Henry: what about me? :(  
Me: shut up Henry no one like you!  
Henry: -walks into the distance. No one likes him.-  
Me: thank god!  
Vlad: whatever. Im a vampire.  
Me: to Cecil, im really sorry if you didn't like the last chapter. And im sorry your dead. Oh, and vladdy has no choice but to kill! He puts the marks on the trees so he knows where he is, but not around the exact place. And he wants to meet the other vamps also, so he can finally get out of the place. I hope it helps! Im sorry. :(  
I had to start somewhere, and i was in a rush. Its your opinion, and i respect that!

Chapter 19- the really bad idea.

I woke to find myself in a tree- again. I must of came up here before i went to sleep. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched with a yawn. I was leaning on the tree, with my legs dangling, and jake... He was a different story. His legs were dangling as well, and his arms held the tree in a bear hug. How would someone sleep like that? I smiled anyway. I gently shook him awake, ready for the day. He stirred, an opened his ember eyes.  
"V-Vlad? Why are we up in a tree?" He asked. I looked down, and saw we were not up to high.  
"I think we came up here last night. Even though i forgot about it." He nodded, his face expressionless. I glanced down, flipping over and climbed The trunk. Jake shakily followed. Once on the ground, i yawned. Fighting to the death was tiring! sighed.  
"So now what? Do we stay here, or move on?"  
"I don't know. Give me a moment." I said. Suddenly, there was a movement in the dense woods.  
"Oh, not again..." Said jake. I didn't want to fight, i wanted to run. But for curiosity sake, i had to look. I very slowly walked carefully to the edge of the clearing. I smelled the air, and couldn't smell anything strange. Suddenly, a large green... THING shoot out and wrap around my arm. It was... a plant? I screamed, and it squeezed tighter.  
"Vlad!" I heard jake yell. I tried and pulled, but this plant was too strong. I got a good look at the thing. First of all, it had... Tentacles? Arms? Coming out of it. Around five of them. Each on was about a metre long, and ten centimetres thick. Hold crap. The middle was just as ugly, with spines sticking out of the middle and curling out dangerously. The leaves were all purple. It blended in very well, in the bushes at least. I jerked around, twisting and growling. It was no use. It then grabbed my leg, and sent me tumbling on the ground.  
"Jake! Help!" I called. I used my feet to hold me down. It didn't do anything. Jake ran up to me, and pulled on the plants arm. It also did nothing. The boy was heaving and struggling, and overall working his butt off. I got an idea!  
"Jake, in the waist band of my pants is my dagger. Grab it, quick! Before i could help, it got my other arm too. He lifted my shirt up, and lifted the blade out.  
"W-what do i do?" He stared at the dagger.  
"Cut the arms! Hurry!" And he jumped into action. The straight blade wasn't very effective, but it did start to cut. Another arm swiped out and hit jake in the head. He collapsed, and dropped the dagger.  
"Jake! Come on, get up!" I yelled. He groaned, and lifted his head. The last arm reached out and wrapped around his leg, and dragged him along the ground, getting closer to the purple spikes. Just in time, he managed to retrieve the dagger. He span around, and stabbed the knife deep into the base of the plant. It let out a sound like a scream. It screeched, and thrashed, and it went still. The colour drained out the thing, and it went limp. The arms went slack. Jake was breathing heavily, as the adrenalin probably raced through him. He helped me up, and asked,  
"You ok, man? And what was that monster?"  
"Ya ya, im good. As for the plant, it could of been a mutant the gamekeepers make in their labs. The bad part, i probably wasn't just us to hear that thing. That could be good or bad. We gotta keep moving, away from the water. Are you ok? It looks like you got hit hard." Jake felt his head, and closed his eyes.  
"Nah, im ok. Your right, we got to move. But where? Its all trees."  
"Well, two options. To the mountains, or deeper in the forests. We know in the forest their are the contestants, and man eating plants. On the mountains, there is a possibility of it being cold. And... You know, no food." I said, staring off to the mountainside. Where do we go? Glanced at the dagger in his hand.  
"Hey man, your good with that thing." I said. He held it out, a haunted look in his eye. I took it, but i saw hesitation in him. I know he wanted to keep it.  
I slipped it back in my waist band. I needed to think about where to go, straight away. Before we are spotted. Before we are killed.

Ok, tell me where they should go!  
Mountains, or forests. Hmm?  
Vlad: don't kill me man!  
Me: hehe!  
Vlad: oh lord...


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! We are going to the mountains. That's that!  
Vlad: great. I love it.  
Me: really?! :D  
Vlad: no.  
Me: oh...  
Vlad: get a life, really.  
Me: i can't believe character thats not even real is insulting me!  
Vlad: whatever.  
Me: oh, we are going to start this story, and you are gonna pay!

Chapter 20

The cold... The harsh whisper of the wind taunted us. I thought the snow capped trees were beautiful in a way, and the vast landscape of snow. We were pretty far up, as snow was nowhere on the forest floor. It had taken a while, but throughout the day we spent walking up the mountain and talking. He asked about my family, which i didn't have, and Henry. He found it exceptionally funny when i told him about the trouble me and him caused. I asked him about his home, and how he came to be in this arena. He laughed nervously, and shrugged.  
"Oh... You don't wanna know that story. Its so long and boring. You are much more interesting." I raised my eyebrow, and glanced back at him.  
"I told you my story, now its your turn. Go on, im listening." I said back demandingly. He closed his eyes for a short moment, seeming to think about his answer.  
"Alright. Well, about a year ago when me and my family lived out of town, my father got really sick. Like, a throat cancer. I didn't really understand, my parents never told me. They just said he was sick. Anyway, he passed away really quickly after that, and i got depressed. I loved my father."  
His eyes started to fill with tears. He breathed, before continuing.  
"I got bullied, my grades dropped, and i did some bad things. I vandalized, and got into fights. My mother lost it on me one day, and i ran away from home. It was only one night before some guy caught me and gave me to the government. It seems i was healthy enough to be in the games, and with my past being so bad i was perfect. So the sent me on a train, with some other criminals, and put us in here. Just to be killed off. Why not thou? We're unwanted, just unusable junk no one wants. It makes 'the world a better place', getting rid of the bad people out there. And im one of them." He finished and spun around, holding back tears.  
"My own mom doesn't even care. What's wrong with me?" He hung his head. I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
"Jake, don't talk like that. Your not junk, or a bad person. Just a mourning boy. It was wrong to put you in here. Im sorry for your dad, and i will help you get out of here. I promise." He looked up at me. Tears now did rush down his small face.  
"Really?" He questioned.  
"Really." I smiled, and he smiled back. The trek continued, until we came to a cliff we couldn't possibly climb. Although, there was a opening in the rock to a cave. It was just big enough to squeeze through. The darkness took a minute to adjust to, but when i could see better i knew how big the cave was. It was small, about two meters across and wide. Thankfully, it was empty. By now the bright sun was sinking in the horizon, leaving us in the darkness. I managed to find trigs and bark, and rubbed them together to make a fire. I could see jake shaking, and he was really close to the flames. I sighed. Maybe it was best to just stay down in the forest, with berries and people and shelter. But this was my choice. I had to stop killing people, because when i encountered someone it was a fight or flee situation. Here, i hoped we would survive longer. Just avoid everyone and everything. Finally, the sun had set and the real cold was felt. Even me, being highly resistant to the feeling of cold, felt weaker. Jake's breathing had slowed, and his poor heart tried its best to keep him alive. I added more wood to the fire, and kept it alive. Suddenly i realized the pile was dangerously low, and i needed to go out for more. I patted his small head, and squeezed out of the cave to the outside. Man, it was past being cold. I walked a few meters out to a nearby tree, and pulled off bark and wood off. I smelled the air, and something was... Off. I ignored it and headed back to the cave. The cold made me feel funny. I looked up at the night sky and saw the full moon. I was so beautiful, and suddenly i missed my ella. She made the day bearable. I love her. I needed to get back to her, and hold her in my arms. i sighed and pulled out of my memory of her, and continued to the cave. What, there were... Eyes on the cliff. Green ones. I glared, an put down the sticks. I put my fists up, ready for a fight. The eyes disappeared for a moment, and reappeared near the opening of the place i was trying to get to. The light from the fire was just enough for my vampire eyes to catch his face. Long, shoulder length dark brown hair, sharp angular face, and fully elongated white fangs. Under his cat like eyes were some scars. I caught something else too. A dagger, like mine. Slowly, i reached into my waistband and unsheathed my own dagger. His eyes never left my own. I circled left, he went right, our stances like a cat. He moved gracefully, each step not making a sound. I would kill him. I was sure i could do it, i mean he was a small guy. My shoulders were much wider then he. I growled, flashing my fangs. He smirked, enraging my further. I charged, slashing my dagger. He dodged just in time, spinning around and kicking my back. I fell, but i landed on my hands thankfully. I flipped just in time, because he stabbed down and got just snow. I did my signature move, kicking behind his knees an he collapsed. I slashed at his arm, and i only caught fabric. In an instant, we were both up.  
"V-Vlad? Whats going on?" A small voice called from behind this guy. Jake, shivering and holding himself, was standing there wide-eyed at the other vampire. When he saw our fangs he went to run, only for him to be caught by the arm. And let me tell you, it wasn't me. Jake shrieked, pulling away, but to no avail.  
"What's this? A human?" He questioned. He put a dagger to jakes throat, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't hurt him!" I yelled, not daring to move. He smirked again.  
"Put down the weapon. Hold your hands up. Or the boy dies." And i was forced to comply. Jake whimpered, and a tear rolled down his face. How to get out of this one?  
"Why are you with this human?" I crossed my arms.  
"None of your damn business. Let him go, he is only a boy. Lets settle this between us." I said. He laughed, shaking his head.  
"Im not falling for that crap, now tell me. Why is he with you?"  
"Ok ok, i felt bad for him an have been protecting him from danger. Now release him, or i will kill you." He rolled his eyes, not letting go anytime soon.  
"I have been without food for a while now, i think i will use him." He pulled jakes neck back and bit him, sinking his fangs deep into his neck. Jake screamed, closing his eyes and trying to get free. I rushed forward, and grabbed the vampires neck ripping him from the boy and i slammed him against the cliff. I held my face close, My fangs bared dangerous. I squeezed his neck tighter, an he chuckled, showing his blood stained teeth.  
"Are you Freaken crazy?" I growled, his eyes turn dark, and he grinned.  
"Maybe. Oh and the kid? He is great. Really. He is o-positive!" And he went on laughing.  
"Names Tyson. Oh, that cave? Its mine, i went out to find food for the day. Get out. Well, the food problem i solved now isn't it?" He started mumbling crazy stuff. He seemed to laugh at his own joke. I threw him down, and he laughed harder. I ignored him, and turned to jake. He hugged himself, and held his bleeding neck. I walked to him, and he flinched as i touched his shoulder. I kneeled to him and looked in his eyes. "Are you ok?" He nodded, not saying anything. Blood ran down his arm. Why didn't it heal?  
"Common, let me see your neck." He moved his hand, and i could see Tyson tore it a bit. What to do? Well i could heal him, but it was almost never done. Vampire spit helped the healing process, thats why the bites heal so quickly. But with this... I sighed. I would have to try.  
"Jake, i have to... Lick your neck." He gave me a funny look.  
"Vampires can heal people. Its gross, but i have to do it. Come on." He moved his neck, and i leaned in and grazed my tongue across his wound. The taste of his blood made my fangs elongate again, and the tips just touched his neck, and he froze. I resisted, and sighed.  
"Sorry, couldn't help it." An he shrugged.  
"How does it look, Vlad?" He asked. It was closing up, leaving two deeper cuts from the fangs but looked way better.  
"Better. But we have to get you inside, close to the fire. Let me get the wood, and we can go." I turned, and Tyson was gone. Even so, i would watch over the corse of the night to make sure he stayed gone. Throughout the night, jake slept by the fire. I worried about him. We would have to go back, it seems. Hopefully there were less people down in the woods, as we spent all day here. We would have to see, and hope jakes wounds would heal fast.

How was it?  
Vlad: review!  
Me:good boy!  
Vlad: shut up...


End file.
